


Kręgi na wodzie

by Haszyszymora



Series: Slashe okołowojenne [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark!Hetalia, M/M, Nazizm, powojennie, rasizm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ważna ciekawostka: krótko po wojnie miał miejsce symboliczny pogrzeb Prus. Grupa antyfaszystów zatopiła trumnę w rzece Haweli. Dosłownie zatopiła, ponieważ pusta trumna nie chciała tonąć i trzeba byłą ją ostrzelać, by nabrała wody. Jak skomentował mój informator - "uparty do samego końca".</p><p>Z dedykacją dla Venn, niestrudzonej informatorki i żywego researchu<br/>oraz<br/>Altair, równie niestrudzonej bety i źródła motywacji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can hear it calling again  
The primal need is filling me  
Changes are about to begin  
And now my blood is boiling

Disturbed, The Animal

 

Bam-ba-ba-bam, ba-ba-bam, bam-bam, krople już od kilku godzin rozbijają się o parapet, bębnią o miednicę pośrodku pokoju i to przez ten deszcz Niemcy nie może zasnąć. Przewraca się tylko w zimnej, pachnącej wilgocią pościeli, próbując rozgrzać zziębnięte stopy i nie oddychać zbyt głęboko... Wzdycha, poirytowany. Tak, jego obecne mieszkanie jest wilgotne i zagrzybione, tak, zimno tu jak w psiarni i sufit przecieka, ale jest w jednym kawałku. Cztery całe ściany, podłoga i dach to nie byle co w Berlinie po tych wszystkich bombardowaniach, Ludwig wie o tym dobrze jak nikt inny. To coś nie do pogardzenia, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z jego przedwojennym domem, który postradał większość dachu.  
Światło latarni sączy się przez okno, zabarwia ścianę na mętny zielonkawy kolor. Cienie przesiane przez mokrą szybę falują, zygzakują dziwacznie. Tak naprawdę leży się tutaj jak na dnie stawu.  
Niemcy ubija pięścią poduszkę. Nie ma na co narzekać. Z nosem pełnym zapachu stęchlizny, z głową pełną monotonnego stukania deszczu o blachę. Trzeba się uspokoić.  
Trzeba wreszcie zasnąć.

Zaśnięcie nie jest wcale takie trudne, nawet jeśli zajmuje kilka godzin, a sen rwie się z byle powodu. Na sen trzeba tylko czekać, a spokój, spokój nie przychodzi, kiedy siedzi się nieruchomo, nie przychodzi przez cały dzień, przez ostatnie lata, nigdy.  
Przed wojną praca była receptą właściwie na wszystko, zajęte ręce odciążały umysł, pozwalały nie myśleć o niczym poza młotkiem, łopatą i piłką do metalu. Jeśli zająć je wystarczająco długo, nie ma też problemów z zaśnięciem, wieczór ledwo mieści się między powrotem do domu a padnięciem na łóżko. Ale właśnie, na złość, właśnie praca ciągle wszystko przypomina. Nieważne, czy Niemcy nadzoruje remont, czy sam pracuje łopatą, odbudowuje Berlin, czy tylko własny dom – myśli tylko o tym, jak to miało wyglądać, wtedy, przed wojną. Miała być nieograniczona przestrzeń, słusznie odebrana tym słowiańskim małpom. Jego przestrzeń, jego i Prus, tylko ich, czekali przecież od wieków – a jest Berlin, Berlin i ani kroku dalej, a i z tego właściwie same zgliszcza, aż nie wiadomo, czy… Dwa lata już mijają, a nie pozbył się nawet wszystkich ruskich napisów na ruinach, pewnie zresztą znikną dopiero z samymi ruskimi. Może jednak lepiej byłoby zburzyć to wszystko do końca? Wyjechać gdzie indziej nie, to nie ma sensu, alianci i tak nie zezwolą, a jeśli nawet, to przecież wszędzie ten sam nadzór i już lepiej wysadzić się w powietrze. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia pogrzebie też ruskich, tak byłoby nieźle, prawda? Choćby i zdechnąć, ale przy tym pociągnąć Rosję za sobą? I Polskę, i wszystkie te słowiańskie świnie, lepsze to niż zostać z tym burdelem do uprzątnięcia, czy nie tak, bracie?  
Ludwig potrząsa głową, z nową energią wbija łopatę w gruz. Oczywiście, że nie. Co komu przyjdzie z produkowania kolejnych ruin? Trudno, ma zakaz opuszczania Berlina, to będzie odbudowywał Berlin. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. I może nawet lepiej, że robi to sam.  
Deszcz ma słonawy posmak potu, robocza bluza przylega do ciała, mokre włosy wpadają Niemcom do oczu, ale może to też lepsze niż praca w pełnym słońcu.

Powietrze pachnie farbą, lakierem i ledwo co położonym tynkiem; ściany są o wiele bielsze, niż zapamiętał, a głos roznosi się jak w nowym mieszkaniu. Właściwie po tym remoncie jego dom jest na pół nowy, więc to nic dziwnego, że Niemcy czuje się w nim tylko na pół swojsko.  
Po krótkim namyśle odpala papierosa. Krztusi się prawie natychmiast, jakoś nie może przyzwyczaić płuc, mimo to…  
To uspokaja, mówił Prusy, zaciągając się nerwowo.  
Niemcy nie czuje się pewnie ani spokojnie, czekając teraz na Austrię w tym starym-nowym domu. Ostatnio widzieli się nad Hawelą i wolałby nie pamiętać, jak kurczowo wczepił palce w ramię Rodericha, gdy wygładzały się ostatnie kręgi na wodzie.  
A czego się spodziewaliście, pytał Ameryka, zionąc papierosowym dymem. Robiliście z ludzi mydło i po tym wszystkim chcecie grzebać go z honorami?  
\- Radzę sobie – stwierdza oschle Niemcy, gdy brat od progu wlepia w niego pytające spojrzenie. Austria wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Widzę. Cieszy mnie to. Zastanawiałem się tylko, kiedy zacząłeś palić.  
Dom jest niezupełnie stary, ale przynajmniej meble będą, Austria zatroszczył się o to już jakiś czas temu. Niedługo Niemcy przywyknie do wszystkiego na nowo.  
A z pokoju Prus zrobi gościnny, nie trzeba będzie tam często wchodzić.

Ktoś, może Włochy, powiedział mu kiedyś, że należy zapamiętywać pierwszy sen w nowym domu. Tymczasem Niemcy swoją pierwszą noc pod starym-nowym dachem przesypia zupełnie spokojnie, zapada w sen tak, jak kamień wpada do wody.  
Kiedy otwiera oczy, jest już ranek. Za oknem, na tle nieba, chwieją się wątłe gałązki z paroma białymi kwiatami i Ludwig po raz pierwszy od dawna zadaje sobie pytanie, co słychać u Japonii. Parę lat temu… Parę lat temu zastanawiał się nad tym dosyć często.

_\- To już zatwierdzone – mówił Prusy, bębniąc placami o rozłożone na stole mapy. – Na Związek Radziecki wypadamy dwudziestego drugiego. W końcu._  
Na tamtej naradzie siedzieli z Włochami tak blisko siebie, że Niemcy poczuł wyraźnie, jak Feliciano wzdrygnął się, wychylił gwałtownie w stronę Gilberta.  
\- Ja… Jak to? – zapytał, otwierając szeroko oczy. – To… poważnie? Wy nie zrezygnowaliście?  
\- A wyglądam, jakbym mówił niepoważnie? – zapytał zimno Prusy, zalatywał papierosami, dłoń opierał o Stalingrad i Ludwig nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem pamięta te wszystkie detale, bo przecież mógłby przysiąc, że cały czas patrzył, całą jego uwagę pochłonął wtedy Japonia.  
Kiku stał przy oknie nieopodal. Jak zwykle nie wtrącał się do rozmowy, słuchał tylko, zwrócony do nich profilem, i Niemcy wyraźnie widział wyraz aprobaty, cień uśmiechu w kąciku jego ust. Nie dziwił się temu szczególnie, o wrogości rosyjsko-japońskiej wiedzieli przecież wszyscy – ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy na twarzy Japonii zobaczył ślad jakiejkolwiek emocji. Może też właśnie wtedy Ludwig uświadomił sobie naprawdę, że od podpisania sojuszu zastanawiał się nad Kiku wcale często.  
Wychowywał się między Austrią a Prusami, dorastał w atmosferze nieustannych, często niewypowiedzianych pretensji, poruszał się pośród krajów Europy, ciągle zamotanych w jakieś intrygi, tajemnice i dwuznaczności – kilkaset lat takiego życia skutecznie nauczyło go czytania między wierszami, słyszenia tego, co nie zostało wypowiedziane.  
Tymczasem za milczeniem Japonii kryło się tylko jeszcze więcej milczenia. 

Austria zagląda do niego od czasu do czasu, wpada z krótkimi wizytami, a Niemcy nawet nie dziwi się temu szczególnie. Wie, że do ponownej samotności przywyka się tak samo trudno jak do ponownego przeludnienia w domu. Właściwie nawet jest mu wdzięczny, bo Roderich zwykle przynosi ze sobą garść wiadomości i kawę. Prawdziwą. Zawsze umiał jakoś ją zdobyć, choćby cała reszta Rzeszy jadła właśnie korę i piła odwar z żołędzi. Niemcy odsuwa od siebie myśl, że coś rzeczywiście musi być na rzeczy z tym jego żydowskim nazwiskiem.  
\- Co z Japonią? – pyta, gdy kawa i relacje z Europy już się kończą.  
\- Trudno powiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie nadal ma zakaz opuszczania Tokio.  
Nad tym, że Austria nie dostał aresztu domowego, też lepiej się nie zastanawiać.  
\- Hm… - Roderich chrząka cicho, jak zwykle, gdy zamierza zadać pytanie, które uważa za osobiste. – A jak ty się czujesz?  
\- Parszywie – odpowiada Niemcy, spokojnie i zgodnie z prawdą. Można by pomyśleć, że powrót do starego domu będzie jakimś punktem przełomowym, ale skończyło się na odkryciu, że wściekłość czasem nie tyle mija, co zwyczajnie się wytłumia. Nawet jeśli Berlin odbudowuje się z dnia na dzień, to wciąż jest więzieniem i wciąż jest pełen ruskich. To jasne, że Ludwig nie potrafi znosić tego z uśmiechem na twarzy - ale najwyraźniej udało mu się przywyknąć. A może zwyczajnie zmęczyć.  
Coś w ciągu tych jednakowych, pełnych harówki dni przypomina mu podróż pociągiem, monotonny rytm kół, aż Niemcy pozwala sobie na przypuszczenie, że nareszcie wie, skąd brało się tamto bydlęce otępienie w transportach.

Pewnego dnia w drzwiach jego domu staje Związek Radziecki, a Niemcy nawet nie dziwi się temu specjalnie. Wie, że Rosja, jakkolwiek by się nie nazywał, nie odmówi sobie tej uciechy, zawsze osobiście wydaje rozkazy albo dyktuje pobitym warunki.  
\- Byłeś grzecznym chłopcem – mówi Rosja, podarowując sobie tego kretyńskiego „towarzysza”. – Byle tak dalej, może coś jeszcze z ciebie będzie. Tymczasem czuj się zwolniony z aresztu – dodaje po chwili rozczarowanego milczenia.  
Niemcy bez słowa kiwa głową. Prędzej zdechnie, niż da kacapowi się sprowokować. A już na pewno nie da mu tej satysfakcji, nie będzie wypytywał i czekał, aż sukinsyn łaskawie uroni słowo albo dwa. Jeśli zwolnili jego, to zwolnili też Włochy i Japonię. Niedługo dowie się od nich osobiście.  
Związek Radziecki uśmiecha się nagle, z rozmachem klepie Ludwiga w ramię.  
\- Grzeczny z ciebie chłopak – mówi. – Karny. Szkoda, żeś nie nauczył brata, prawda?  
Milczeć. Patrzeć tylko. Kacap nadal trzyma prawą rękę nieco sztywno, dopiero niedawno zdjęli mu gips. Niemcy wie o tym, wie o złamaniu, właściwie kilku, wie, w którym miejscu kość poprzebijała skórę i jak wielki zwycięzca, Związek Radziecki, potrafi wysoko zawyć.  
Niemcy wie o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Jest tak, jak oczekiwał: Włochy odzywa się pierwszy, jeszcze tego samego wieczoru telefon zalewa Ludwiga potokiem wymowy. Trudno ocenić, czy mówi bardziej po włosku, czy po niemiecku, Feliciano nie daje czasu, by się dobrze przysłuchać, chce się spotkać, muszą się spotkać, choćby jutro, gdziekolwiek, byle dalej od Rzymu, od Berlina też, tak, może gdzieś na wsi?  
\- Zobaczymy się jutro u mnie, co, Niemcy? Romano nie będzie, zaraz po południu wyjechał na Sycylię. Mówił, że Rzymem to już rzyga i ja też, dlatego zobaczmy się w Padergnone, jak przed wojną, dobrze?  
I Niemcy zgadza się odruchowo, zanim zdąży się zastanowić, o czym właściwie będą w tym Padergnone rozmawiać.

Słynne włoskie słońce tym razem zawiodło, miasteczko niemal roztapia się w deszczu. Z okna hoteliku nie sposób ocenić, na ile ostatnie lata zmieniły Padergnone, ale można za to zapalić lampę i dokładnie przyjrzeć się Włochom. Wojna nie zostawiła na twarzy Feliciano prawie żadnego śladu, żadnej zmiany w wijących się włosach, prawie dziewczęcych ustach i smagłych, podbarwionych rumieńcem policzkach jak z Caravaggia. Z drugiej strony może być tak, że po prostu trudno coś stwierdzić, gdy cały czas ogląda się go z profilu.  
Włochy trajkocze bez przerwy, spacerując po całym pokoju i nie dając chwili na zapytanie, kiedy wreszcie przestanie rozglądać się po kątach.  
\- No i tak to, widzisz, wygląda… - Ostatni temat, filmy kręcone na ulicach Rzymu, wyczerpuje się wreszcie i na moment zapada cisza. A potem okazuje się, że ten moment jest jak pęknięcie w dnie okrętu, kilka sekund rozlewa się natychmiast w ciche, odrętwiające minuty. Niemcy wie, że pytania w końcu padną, nie może być inaczej, dlatego… Dlatego jest spokojny. I nie pije za dużo wina.  
\- Niemcy… - odzywa się cicho Feliciano. – Ty nie masz mi za złe… prawda?  
Nie ma. Nie może mieć. Możesz się wycofać, sam to powiedział, jak teraz może mieć pretensje o to, że Włochy okazał się na tyle słaby, by potraktować te słowa poważnie? Zresztą tego przecież się spodziewał, wtedy, zanim jeszcze wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć. Niemcy dobrze wiedział, co mówi, i teraz wścieka się na siebie, bo faktycznie ma za złe. Zły jest na siebie, bo proponował, i na Włochy, bo propozycję przyjął; bo wiedział, że to nie skończy się najlepiej, i dlatego, że nie przewidział, że aż tak źle. Bo Włochy nie dość, że podał tyły, to jeszcze próbował kryć się za plecami aliantów, bo biednego tchórza trzeba było pilnować, bo to właśnie Prusy postanowił się tym zająć i wiadomo było, co to oznacza, bo...  
Wiedział, co mówi. Włochy nie miał wyjścia. Sam otworzył mu furtkę.  
\- Nie – mówi powoli Niemcy. – Nie mam ci za złe, Włochy.  
A Prusy nie żyje. Nie ma sensu się na niego wściekać.

W nocy niebo wypogadza się, księżyc świeci prosto w okna i to przez to światło Niemcy nie może zasnąć. Leży tylko na wznak, oddychając głęboko i próbując odgonić głupie myśli. Alianci. Włochy. Austria. Głupie myśli, które w takie noce mogą wydawać się rozsądne, ale rano zobaczy przecież, jakie są szalone i niedorzeczne. Przegrał, trudno. Sam otworzył Włochom furtkę. Roderich też nie może spać w księżycowe noce, to przecież jego brat, obaj mówią po niemiecku. Włochy miał ujść z życiem i plan się powiódł, jest cały. Już późno, powinien spać. Już za późno na to, by się wściekać.  
\- Niemcy?  
Ludwig wzdraga się, siada gwałtownie, wyprostowany jak struna. Nie usłyszał, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi.  
\- Niemcy, śpisz? – pyta idiotycznie Włochy, przystając w progu. Jak zwykle tylko w gaciach i podkoszulku.  
\- Nie. O co chodzi?  
\- Widzisz, też nie mogę spać, więc może połóżmy się razem, wiesz, jak przed wojną? Co, Niemcy? Może być?  
Niemcy chrząka, zażenowany , zresztą całkiem bez powodu. I zgadza się, bez słowa robi miejsce obok siebie, a potem odwraca i nie rozumie, dlaczego jest mu tak nieswojo, gdy Feliciano po dawnemu obejmuje go, przytula się do jego pleców. To pewnie przez ten księżyc, przez to światło prosto w twarz ma teraz takie idiotyczne myśli. Przecież nieraz przed wojną spali w jednym łóżku i nie było w tym nic zdrożnego, przecież żołnierze w okopach zazwyczaj śpią objęci, blisko siebie. Tak jest cieplej i bezpieczniej. To normalne. Zna to przecież. Jest cieplej... Jest… jak przed wojną…  
Już prawie zasypia, gdy do świadomości przywraca go ciepły, wilgotny dotyk języka na szyi. I nieduża spocona dłoń, ześlizgująca się po brzuchu aż do krawędzi spodni.  
Ludwig reaguje odruchowo, niemal bez udziału woli wyrzuca łokieć do tyłu, prosto w splot słoneczny. Świat na ułamek sekundy zamazuje się w mętnym świetle, białym jak prześcieradła, a potem Niemcy klęczy już na łóżku, przygważdżając Włochy za gardło do materaca. Twarz Feliciano ginie w cieniu, ale Ludwig ma dziwną pewność, że teraz patrzy wprost na niego.  
\- Zwariowałeś!? – pyta, pod palcami czuje ruszającą się nerwowo grdykę i bardzo dobrze pamięta, jak należy uderzyć, aby zmiażdżyć. - Za mniejsze zboczenia wysyła się do obozów!  
Włochy nie odpowiada, skomli tylko cicho, próbując złapać powietrze. Dygocze, trzęsie się pod jego rękami i w tym momencie Niemcy spostrzega, że sam również drży. Natychmiast rozprostowuje palce. Feliciano łapie głęboki haust powietrza, krztusi się.  
\- Ja-ja tylko… - jąka się, skulony w pościeli, śliski, spocony, półnagi. – Ja tylko chciałem, żebyśmy… jak przed wojną…  
\- Jakie przed wojną!? Nigdy nie byłem pedałem!  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- Wynoś się, Italien.  
\- Niemcy…  
\- WYNOŚ SIĘ!  
I Włochy się wynosi, umyka cicho jak pająk, drzwi zamykają się za nim prawie bezgłośnie. Niemcy pada z powrotem na łóżko, dysząc ciężko. Drży cały, nie wie już, bardziej ze złości czy z obrzydzenia, bo spodnie od piżamy uwierają, krew łomocze mu w skroniach, a myśli, durne, szalone, białe jak księżyc, napływają znowu, aż chce się wyć i gryźć ręce. Zły jest na niego i na siebie. Włochy, ten tchórz, ta cholerna ciota. I dla kogoś takiego, przypomina sobie Niemcy, dla kogoś takiego…

_\- Włochy się wycofał – powtórzył Prusy, dobitnie akcentując każde słowo. – Świetnie dobierasz sobie sprzymierzeńców, Westen._  
Niemcy nie odpowiedział. Czekał.  
\- Jak myślisz, do kogo poleci po pomoc? – zagaił Gilbert, przemierzając pokój w tę i z powrotem. Jedną ręką szukał czegoś po kieszeniach, pewnie papierosów. – Do Anglii czy Ameryki? Pytam się ciebie! Znasz go przecież tak dobrze, nie? Do kogo utworzył kanał?  
\- Nie wiem o żadnych kanałach – Rzeczywiście nie wiedział. – I nie wydaje mi się…  
\- Aha, nie wydaje ci się?  
\- … żeby jakieś były – dokończył spokojnie, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy. – Ale nie wykluczam, że będą. Dlatego zamierzam go przypilnować. Daj tylko znać, kiedy, a…  
\- Daję znać – mruknął Prusy, odpalając papierosa. Zaciągnął się nerwowo. – Siedzisz na dupie i blokujesz Związek Radziecki. A na Półwysep pojadę ja.  
\- Co? – Ludwig drgnął, zaskoczony. – Teraz? Po co?  
Prusy podszedł bliżej, oczy miał zmrużone i złe, i było jasne, że wie, wszystkiego już się domyślił.  
\- Ty mnie masz za durnia, Westen? – zapytał cicho i Niemcy zrozumiał, kto tu jest durniem, bo normalnie Gilbert kląłby już i wrzeszczał, a… - Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak się nad nim rozczulasz? Co zrobisz, kiedy zacznie się stawiać albo spróbuje kontaktu z aliantami? Nakrzyczysz na niego?  
\- Mogę go aresztować.  
\- Gówno – ocenił Prusy. – Gówno, Ludwig, gówno da fundowanie mu hotelu. Dasz tylko pretekst aliantom, kretynie! Sztuka polega na tym, by przymusić makaroniarza do dalszej współpracy. Albo chociaż zniechęcić do kontaktów z aliantami tak, że…  
\- To idiotyczne – przerwał Niemcy, starając się panować nad głosem. Za oczami czuł lodowatą pustkę, słowa przebiegały, nie zostawiając w głowie żadnego śladu. – Związkowi Radzieckiemu ledwo dajemy radę we dwóch, a teraz chcesz jeszcze nas osłabić wypadami na Włochy. Lepiej zająć się nim później, a przedtem…  
Ale Prusy nie chciał wiedzieć, co należy zrobić przedtem. Krótko, niemal bez zamachu zdzielił Ludwiga pięścią w twarz, przyciągnął do siebie za kołnierz.  
\- Uważaj! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie zapędzaj się tak, gówniarzu, bo nie ty mnie uczyłeś. Jadę do Włoch. Ty zostajesz. Zrozumiano!?  
Ludwig spojrzał nieruchomo –i również uderzył. Potem padły słowa, stanowczo za dużo słów, tak, że niecałą godzinę później, gdy już uwierzył w to, co się stało, Niemcy wrócił do gabinetu. Prusy stał przy oknie, czarny w zapadającym zmierzchu, z krętą nitką dymu uchodzącą z papierosa. Wejście brata skwitował przelotnym, milczącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Bracie… Przepraszam.  
\- Za to, że dałeś mi w gębę? – zapytał Gilbert, odwracając się od okna. Przyjrzeli się sobie w milczeniu. - Zejdź mi z oczu, Niemcy.  
\- Prusy…  
\- Zejdź mi z oczu, powiedziałem! Przepraszasz nie za to, co trzeba. 

W świetle dnia wszystko wygląda inaczej, niedorzeczne myśli i niepotrzebne zachowania są niedorzeczne i niepotrzebne. Niemcy ubiera się powoli, starannie ścieli łóżko, wygładza najmniejsze zmarszczki na materiale. Daje sobie dużo czasu do namysłu, a dobrze mieć zajęte ręce, kiedy się myśli.  
Kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że Włochy też już wstał. Feliciano siedzi przy stole, jakby nigdy nic pochłania słodkie rogaliki, popijając kawą i jednym okiem czytając gazetę. Gdyby na jego widok nie skulił się odruchowo, Niemcy mógłby pomyśleć, że tamta nocna awantura tylko mu się przyśniła.  
\- Buongiorno - rzuca Włochy, robiąc miejsce przy stole. Ma podkrążone oczy.  
\- Słuchaj, Włochy… - odzywa się Ludwig, chrząkając. – Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, to chcia…  
\- Wiem – uprzedza go szybko Feliciano. Nareszcie unosi wzrok, wgapia się tak, jakby zerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego miało kosztować życie. – Nie gniewaj się już, nie pomyślałem wtedy, ale teraz już wiem, to było głupie i…  
\- Ja nie…  
\- Przepraszam cię, Niemcy, naprawdę!  
Upływa długa, bardzo długa chwila ciszy.  
\- Zapomnijmy o tym – mówi wreszcie Niemcy. Nagle odczuwa straszną ochotę, by zapalić.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaki chłód  
Dotknąć czołem  
Zielonej słomianej maty.

Dama Sono-jo

 

Przed spotkaniem z Włochami irytowały go, rzygał już wielkomiejskimi gruzami. Potem zastanawiał się, czy szlag go nie trafi od samego przebywania w małych, ledwo przykurzonych wojną miasteczkach, a teraz… Teraz Ludwig przede wszystkim ma tyle pracy, że nie wie, czego się chwycić. Areszt domowy z oczywistych względów ograniczał go do odgruzowywania Berlina, wolność oznacza zaś bieganie od granicy do granicy, Niemcy więc profilaktycznie irytuje się na wszystko.  
Wciąż nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od Japonii. Zresztą wcale nie spodziewał się jej za szybko.  
Jeśli zaś chodzi o Włochy, to też nie oczekuje zbyt prędkiego odezwania się ponownie – i dlatego właśnie tak bardzo się dziwi, gdy pewnego ranka w jakieś niedużej wiosce dościga go telegram: PRZYJEŻDŻAJ SIERPIEŃ NEAPOL JAPONIA BĘDZIE

\- Niemcy-san… - Japonia kwituje kilka lat wojny, aresztów i braku kontaktu krótkim, oficjalnym ukłonem. Na pierwszy rzut oka można pomyśleć, że ostatnie lata ominęły pana Kiku Hondę, eleganckiego i pełnego ciszy jak zawsze. Na drugi można stwierdzić, że nawet dobrze skrojona marynarka i niewzruszona mina samuraja nie zacierają śladów do końca, nie odwracają uwagi od zapadniętych policzków, od ciemnych obwódek wokół oczu. Od rąk, tak samo zniszczonych pracą, jak ręce Niemiec.  
Ludwig zastanawia się mimowolnie, od czego oderwali Japonię tym Neapolem.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Japonio – stwierdza poważnie. Kiku odpowiada przelotnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem, wygładzającym się szybko jak kręgi na wodzie.  
Obiektywnie patrząc, spotkanie dawnej Osi jest kolejną klęską do zanotowania. Rozmowa rwie się co chwilę, nie pomagają tytaniczne wysiłki Włoch, który większość neutralnych tematów zdążył wyczerpać już wcześniej. Należy spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, uznaje Ludwig. Razem z działaniami wojennymi skończyły się im również płaszczyzny porozumienia. Tak już jest i trudno temu zaradzić. Trudno…  
Trudno patrzeć teraz na Japonię i nie pamiętać, że skapitulował jako ostatni. Trudno nie pamiętać wielu rzeczy.  
W chwilach ciszy Niemcy niemal słyszy niezadane pytania, niewypowiedziane słowa. Działania na Półwyspie. Sojusz ze Związkiem Radzieckim. Pomoc polskim agentom. Odwrót. Kapitulacja w maju. Tak dużo złamanych, niedotrzymanych słów.  
\- Słuchajcie – odzywa się Włochy. – Jest piękna pogoda, może pójdziemy na plażę się wykąpać?  
\- To nie jest zły pomysł – przyznaje Ludwig, patrząc z namysłem na Japonię. Nie zada tego pytania, ale mimo wszystko jest przecież ciekaw, po prostu ciekaw, jakie ślady na ciele zostawia…  
\- Bardzo mi przykro – Japonia pochyla głowę w ukłonie. – Nie powinienem kąpać się w morzu.  
\- Szkoda! – wzdycha Feliciano.  
Hiroszima, zawisa w powietrzu między nim a Niemcami. Nagasaki.

Od czasu zwolnienia z aresztu Austria coraz rzadziej zjawia się w domu Niemiec, a Ludwig po cichu czeka, aż zupełnie da sobie spokój. Wizyty Rodericha straciły sporo z racji bytu, w końcu teraz Berlin, a w każdym razie pół Berlina, ma już swobodny dopływ informacji.  
\- Nie musisz mi już przynosić kawy – mówi pewnego razu Niemcy. – Mam już dojścia do własnej.  
Zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do samotności. Jest zapracowany. Wolałby nie przypominać sobie wielu rzeczy i nie zastanawiać się wciąż od nowa, czy…  
\- Koniec aliantów – stwierdza Austria. - Już zaczęli się między sobą gryźć, zwłaszcza Rosja...  
\- I Ameryka. Wiem – odpowiada obojętnie Niemcy, miażdżąc niedopałek w popielniczce. – Natury nie oszukasz, Austria.  
Roderich unosi lekko brwi, ale zanim zdąży wygłosić komentarz, przerywa im telefon. Ludwig wstaje, podchodzi do aparatu.  
\- Niemcy z tej strony – mówi, po czym ściąga brwi, zaskoczony.  
\- Niemcy-san… - brzmi w słuchawce odległy głos Japonii. – Przepraszam, że niepokoję cię w tak trudnych czasach. Czy możesz poświęcić mi chwilę?  
\- Tak, oczywiście.  
\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że masz teraz dużo pracy i raz jeszcze przepraszam za kłopot – Niemcy wręcz słyszy ukłon po drugiej stronie kabla. – Ale pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że kilka lat temu zobowiązałem się nauczyć cię szermierki, kiedy okoliczności pozwolą. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś odwiedził mnie kiedyś i pozwolił sobie zademonstrować…  
W pierwszym odruchu Niemcy chce odmówić. Obaj są teraz zapracowani. Nie czas na walki kataną. Nie mają już o czym rozmawiać. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się teraz spodziewał, to telefon od Japonii.  
Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewał, to fakt, że przecież pamięta.

Japonia odwiedził ich w Berlinie zimą, lata temu.  
\- Musisz to zobaczyć – powiedzieli mu wtedy i Niemcy pamięta dobrze kolekcję starej broni, miecze i szable, każdy detal, każde wyszczerbienie, wyzłocenie, kamienie na rękojeściach. Pamięta cichą radość w milczeniu Prus, gdy ten złapał jeden miecz, przeszedł parę kroków, fechtując się, od niechcenia tnąc powietrze.  
\- Z Polski – wyjaśnił Japonii. – Przywieźli rano, niedługo skończą dokumentację.  
\- To rozsądne – stwierdził Kiku, przechadzając się wolno wzdłuż stołu zastawionego żelastwem. Przyglądał się uważnie, niczego jednak nie dotknął. – Źle by się stało, gdyby takie bogactwa zostały zniszczone.  
\- Zmarnowałyby się – skomentował Niemcy. – Polacy i tak nie wiedzieliby, co z tym zrobić.  
\- Prawda – parsknął Gilbert, wyprowadzając krótkie pchnięcie w powietrze. Uśmiechnął się, wskazał na nich ostrzem. – Ludwig! Pamiętasz jeszcze, jak się tego używa? A może ty masz ochotę się zmierzyć, Japonio? Co? Widzę, że katanę masz jak zawsze pod ręką.  
Niemcy obejrzał się, zaciekawiony. Czytał o japońskim stylu walki, miał okazję popatrzeć, jak Kiku błyskawicznie rozcina powietrze i wiele by dał, by obejrzeć prawdziwy pojedynek, ale…  
\- Niestety – ukłonił się Japonia – nie znam zachodniego stylu walki. Obawiam się, że dałbym bardzo nieciekawy pokaz.  
\- Ha, trudno.  
\- Twój styl walki też jest niezwykły – powiedział Niemcy, nieoczekiwanie dla siebie samego. – Kiedy skończymy z Europą, mógłbyś mnie nauczyć.

Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewał, to fakt, że rzeczywiście, nadal chce się nauczyć.  
\- Chętnie – odpowiada ostrożnie. Problem z Japonią polega na tym, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy proponuje coś naprawdę, a kiedy obowiązkiem rozmówcy jest odmówić. – Jeśli o mnie chodzi, chętnie, ale czy to nie jest kłopot dla ciebie?  
\- Absolutnie.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze pamiętasz. Minęło sporo czasu.  
\- Nigdy nie zapominam o danym słowie – mówi Kiku, a w jego głosie brzmi tak niewzruszona pewność, że Niemcy kapituluje. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz w ciągu tej dekady. Termin uzgadniają szybko – jeśli ktoś potrafi zorganizować czas na pracę, nie ma też większych problemów z wygospodarowaniem sobie kilku dni wolnego.  
Austria się dziwi, oczywiście. Ale Niemcy nawet go rozumie.

Ludwig musi przyznać, że domy z papieru i drewna, choć łatwopalne, mają jednak pewną przewagę nad murowanymi kamienicami: najwyraźniej dużo szybciej się je wznosi i usuwa ich resztki. Stare, drewniane Tokio jest już właściwie odbudowane, w dodatku to, które zapamiętał, niewiele różni się od Tokio, po którym teraz spaceruje. Ma wciąż te same wąskie uliczki, gęsto rozwieszone szyldy, domy o zasuwających się cicho drzwiach. Niemal te same. Dłuższe, odrobinę uważniejsze spojrzenie wystarczy, by dostrzec zmiany. Napisy w dwóch językach, japońskim i angielskim. Plakaty reklamujące Coca Colę. Szafy grające i krzesła, widoczne przez mgnienie oka w mijanych herbaciarniach. Amerykanie odkształcili otoczenie równie udatnie, co Sowieci, i Niemcy zwyczajnie nie może się nadziwić…  
\- Dlaczego stąd nie wyjechałeś? – pyta zaraz po wymianie powitalnych grzeczności. Japonia otwiera nieco szerzej oczy, opanowuje się jednak szybko.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym wyjeżdżać? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Mijanych herbaciarni i amerykańskich szyldów nie obdarza choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej przyzwyczaił się już dawno. Poddał i zrezygnował. I pomyśleć, że skapitulował jako ostatni…  
Niemcy wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Pomyślałem, że po dwóch latach możesz mieć już dość Tokio. Włochy i Romano urwali się z Rzymu, kiedy tylko im zezwolono. Ja też na trochę wyjechałem z Berlina.  
\- Wy jesteście młodzi – odpowiada spokojnie Japonia. Kiedy mijają niedużą wierzbę, wyciąga rękę do góry, przesuwa między palcami wąskie, czerwone listki. – Ja już dawno zapuściłem korzenie.  
Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają, uznaje Ludwig, przyglądając mu się z boku. I nie myśli tylko o upodobaniu do przyrodniczych metafor.  
Kiku wygląda już znacznie lepiej niż ostatnio, przypomina to zmęczone, ale odbudowane Tokio. Milczy po dawnemu, bez unoszącej się w powietrzu sugestii szukania tematu do rozmowy. A na spotkanie wyszedł w tradycyjnym ciemnym kimonie.

Sala do kendo najwyraźniej przetrwała naloty w stanie nienaruszonym, nie czuć w niej wszechobecnego w mieście zapachu farby, lakieru i drewna. Jeśli w jej prześwietlonym na wylot, żółtym od popołudniowego słońca wnętrzu można coś poczuć, to tylko własne niedopasowanie – w każdym razie wtedy, gdy jest się wyrośniętym cudzoziemcem w zwyczajnych spodniach i koszulce gimnastycznej. Tak jak przewidywał Niemcy, stroju do kendo w rozmiarach odpowiednich dla Aryjczyka nie ma na stanie.  
Japonia poprzedza wykład z teorii głębokim ukłonem i przeprosinami za skromne, nie do końca zgodne z tradycją warunki. Tradycyjne kenjutsu, dowiaduje się Ludwig, zwykło się trenować od rana, najlepiej na świeżym powietrzu. Dowiaduje się wielu rzeczy. O oddechach, medytacji, okrzykach. O mieczach, na razie drewnianych, dowiaduje się na samym końcu, mimo to słucha uważnie i nie przerywa. Na polu bitwy wszystko jest ważne, wie o tym doskonale.  
\- Pozwól, Niemcy-san… Bokuto należy trzymać oburącz, w ten sposób. Bardzo dobrze. Na pewno już o tym wiesz, ale pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że walka kataną zazwyczaj kończy się po kilku złożeniach, dlatego…  
Niemcy wie, może nawet lepiej, niż Japonia przypuszcza. Swego czasu bardzo chciał zobaczyć to na własne oczy, sztukę powalania przeciwnika jednym błyskawicznym cięciem, walkę bez pchnięć i parad, załatwianą kilkoma złożeniami. Teraz chce się tego nauczyć, a potem, kto wie, może zapragnie pokonać mistrza.  
\- Gotów? – Japonia szybko przechodzi do praktyki. Stają naprzeciw siebie, uzbrojeni w drewniane miecze, Ludwig pilnuje, by trzymać swój bokken pod odpowiednim kątem. – Raz… dwa… trzy!  
Przy pierwszym złożeniu miecze zderzają się z suchym trzaskiem, gdy Niemcy odruchowo paruje po europejsku. Chrząka i burczy krótkie przeprosiny, po czym składają się znowu. Tym razem Kiku nurkuje zwinnie pod bokkenem i uderza Ludwiga po skosie, od ramienia do pasa, na moment wybijając oddech z płuc. Widocznie tak jak Prusy wychodzi z założenia, że ból to najlepszy pomocnik nauczyciela.  
Przy trzecim złożeniu drepczą chwilę wokół siebie, szukając okazji do uderzenia. Niemcy nie spuszcza wzroku z Kiku, czeka tylko, aż…  
\- HAIII! – ryczy gromko Japonia. Ludwig wzdraga się, zaskoczony, i ten moment wystarczy przeciwnikowi na wyprowadzenie szybkiego ciosu w bark.  
Następuje czwarte złożenie, piąte, piętnaste, całe popołudnie upływa Niemcom pod znakiem uników, ciosów, przyzwyczajania się do japońskiego stylu walki, pamiętania o prawidłowym oddechu, zapominania o nim i dekoncentrowania się przy tradycyjnych bitewnych okrzykach.  
Ujmując rzecz krócej, przez całe popołudnie drobny, niepozorny Kiku spuszcza mu łomot kijem.

To prawda, że trenują do zapadnięcia zmierzchu, praktycznie bez przerwy, ale trzeba czegoś o wiele, o wiele więcej, by wykończyć zahartowanego w boju potomka Germanii. Zresztą Niemcy wie, że na prawdziwy ból mięśni przyjdzie czas rano. Nie ma powodów do narzekań.  
Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie ucieszyła go perspektywa gorącej kąpieli, że nie umył się szybko i nie wyciągnął z przyjemnością w gorącej wodzie. Właściwie ucieszyła go na tyle, że przychodzi mu chwilę poczekać na gospodarza i przypomnieć sobie pytania, które do tej pory skutecznie wybijał z głowy bokken.  
Niemcy przygląda się w milczeniu, jak Kiku wchodzi do wody. Japonia ma się już dobrze, to oczywiste, w przeciwnym razie nie proponowałby treningu. Rany się zabliźniły, opuchlizna zeszła, oparzenia zagoiły. Oparzenia… Tak, myśli Ludwig, wpijając spojrzenie w szczupłe, może nawet nieco za szczupłe ciało Japonii. To musi być właśnie to, myśli, patrząc na niewyraźną, ciemniejszą plamę na skórze Kiku, niepodobną do żadnych śladów, które do tej pory miał okazję oglądać. A więc miasto, które dosłownie wyparowuje, zostawia rozległe oparzenie, tutaj - od ramienia przez pierś, prawdopodobnie ciemniejsze od zwykłych oparzelin. Może i trudniejsze do wyleczenia, kto wie, to trzeba by sprawdzić na zwykłym człowieku, u krajów nic nigdy nie przebiega w ustalonym czasie.  
\- Niemcy-san?  
\- Widzę, że już doszedłeś do siebie – Ludwig unosi wzrok, napotyka spojrzenie Japonii. Nie ma sensu udawać, to oczywiste, na co patrzył. – Hiroszima, prawda?  
\- Tak – potwierdza krótko Japonia. – Hiroszima.  
Ale nie pyta o Stalingrad. Może to nawet lepiej. Gorąca woda rozleniwia po dawnemu, prawie można udawać, że wszystko przed nimi. A skóra Japonii, zauważa po dawnemu Niemcy, w gruncie nie różni się tak bardzo odcieniem od jego skóry.

Teraz, wieczorem, przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się Niemcy odkrywa, że bardzo wiele rzeczy w domu Japonii pozostało bez zmian. To samo ascetyczne umeblowanie, dotyk mat tatami pod stopą, sposób, w jaki cienie załamują się na papierowych ścianach. Ta sama cisza. Nawet zapach – i bardzo możliwe, że to jednak nie to samo, że Kiku również musiał budować swój dom na nowo, ale trudno stwierdzić z całą pewnością, bo Niemcy pamięta sprzed wojny tę samą mieszankę, drewno, świeży bambus i czystość.  
Może dom Japonii ma to do siebie, że pachnie wieczną nowością.  
\- Herbaciarnia w Kanamecho jeszcze stoi? – pyta Ludwig, przyjmując czarkę z herbatą.  
\- Tak – potwierdza Japonia – ale już tam nie zaglądam. A i tobie nie polecam, Niemcy-san. Yanagida-san, niestety, nie utrzymuje już takiego standardu jak kiedyś. Puszcza swoim gościom piosenki Sinatry.  
\- No tak… - chrząka Niemcy, przypominając sobie nieruchomą twarz Japonii, kiedy mijali niektóre herbaciarnie. Rezygnacja, dobre sobie. – Dziękuję za przestrogę, też nie mam ochoty chodzić po amerykańskich lokalach. Amerykanie są jak ruscy, nie sądzisz?  
\- Amerykanie są – Japonia używa słowa, którego Ludwig nie zna, ale jego znaczenia można się łatwo domyślić. Wystarczy przypadkiem spojrzeć nie na nieruchomą twarz i nieprzeniknione oczy Kiku, tylko niżej, na palce, zwierające się na mgnienie oka.  
Niemcy wiedział, że temat wojny, raz poruszony, jeszcze do nich wróci – pozostaje tylko go podjąć i wreszcie na zawsze doprowadzić do końca. Ciągłe uniki są dobre dla kogoś takiego jak Włochy, z Japonią może przecież rozmawiać jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną, żołnierz z żołnierzem.  
\- Cholerna zaraza – zgadza się. – Więcej łbów do ostrzału niż rozumu w środku. Ruscy to samo, tylko mniej trzeźwi. Ale fakt jest taki, że im nie podołaliśmy, jedni trzymają mnie, drudzy ciebie – wzdycha. - Uwierzyłbyś, gdyby ktoś ci powiedział te pięć lat temu?  
\- A czy ty byś uwierzył, Niemcy-san? – pyta poważnie Kiku.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiada po chwili Niemcy. – Przewidywałem, że może być różnie, ale że aż tak źle… Cholera, przecież niewiele dzieli ich od małpy. I taki odpad ewolucji dyktuje nam warunki. Oni nam!  
\- Orzeł pozostanie orłem, nawet zamknięty w kurniku – orzeka sentencjonalnie Japonia. – Ośmielę się zauważyć, Niemcy-san, że zapomniałeś wspomnieć o Chinach.  
Temat wojny musiał wrócić i wraca do nich z siłą tsunami, słowa toczą się wartkim strumieniem, wspomnienia wypływają na powierzchnię. Chiny, zagrabiona przestrzeń życiowa, Słowianie i Amerykanie, Żydzi, całe to bezrozumne bydło. Alianci, którzy nawet podbijać razem nie potrafią, gryzą się już między sobą, prawdziwy cud, że nie pozagryzali się w czasie wojny. Odpady ewolucji i to, jak głupio było jednak ich zlekceważyć. Tyle głupich błędów, głupich zbiegów okoliczności, głupich decyzji, których nie można cofnąć.  
– Nie żałuję niczego – mówi Niemcy, zgrzany i zgorączkowany, choć piją przecież tylko herbatę. – Niczego, rozumiesz?  
Japonia unosi wzrok znad swojej czarki, przez jego wąską, zmizerowaną twarz przemyka uśmiech.  
\- Niczego innego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Niemcy-san.

Następnie dnia Ludwig budzi się wcześnie. Jest zdrętwiały, obolały po treningu i tak spokojny, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w tym stuleciu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich will, ich will dass ihr mir vertraut  
Ich will, ich will dass ihr mir glaubt  
Ich will, ich will eure Blicke spüren  
Ich will jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren

Rammstein, Ich will

 

To ostatni raz, kiedy rozmawiali o wojnie, później już do tego nie wracają. Nie muszą. Po prostu obaj potrzebowali upewnienia się, że pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne, że pakt nadal obowiązuje. Silny zawsze ciągnie do silnego, to przecież oczywiste. Z tą świadomością można spokojnie przytaić się i przeczekać.

Zaproszony do Berlina, Japonia grzecznie i stanowczo odmawia. Niemcy, kiedy mija pierwsza chwila poirytowania i przykrego zaskoczenia, macha na to ręką. Trudno, to pewnie też kwestia zapuszczenia korzeni. A może podzielony na połowy Berlin odstręcza na odległość, tego również nie wyklucza, chociaż sam już dawno przywykł. O wiele więcej sensu niż wściekanie się ma praca nad Berlinem, uczynienie go mniej irytującym, to oczywiste. Ludwig wie o tym doskonale i sam nie rozumie, co się z nim dzieje, bo potrafi przez większość czasu żyć spokojnie i po staremu porządkować codzienność, lekceważyć ruskich żołnierzy, w ogóle o tym nie myśleć, by któregoś ranka obudzić się z nerwami napiętymi jak struna i przez resztę dnia szukać tylko pretekstu do wybuchu. Mógłby to przypisać zniecierpliwieniu, czekaniu na kolejny wylot do Tokio, ale w gruncie rzeczy ma świadomość, że nie o to chodzi, nigdy nie miał przecież problemów z czekaniem.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje? - pyta Austria, a Niemcy prycha, poirytowany, i błyskawicznie odwraca się od okna.  
\- Potrzebuję wizy, by przejść z jednego końca miasta na drugi. Mam skakać z radości?  
Roderich wzrusza ramionami. Nie reaguje na zaczepkę, ma już w tym wieloletnią wprawę. Zamiast tego zmienia temat.  
\- Kiedy wyruszasz do Tokio?  
\- Wiesz, że jutro – odmrukuje Ludwig i coś w twarzy Austrii, jej wyraz, sprawia, że zaraz mruży oczy. – Przeszkadzają ci moje wyjazdy?  
\- Wyjazdy nie – odpowiada chłodno Austria. – Ale gdybym znał cię krócej, pomyślałbym, że wy dwaj tam nie trenujecie, tylko myślicie nad czymś… głupim. Chyba nie zbroicie się potajemnie, co? Ludwig?  
\- Nie żartuj – prycha Niemcy. – Zbroić się? Teraz?  
\- Kamień z serca.  
\- Nie wcześniej niż za dziesięć lat, Austria. Teraz należy nam się chwila spokoju.  
\- Dziesięć lat? Jakie… Kpisz sobie? O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Przecież chcesz się odegrać, prawda?  
\- Już raz próbowaliśmy się odgrywać. Przypomnieć ci…  
\- Pamiętam – przerywa Ludwig. – Poprzednią wojnę też. Moją pamięcią się nie kłopocz.  
\- Kłopoczę się, ale twoim zdrowiem psychicznym. Japonia nie uderzył cię w głowę na ostatnim treningu?  
\- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby wiecznie dyktowali nam warunki. Tylko o to mi chodzi. Zresztą gdyby Prusy żył, już dawno myślałby, jak…  
\- I dlatego nie żyje – ucina Austria. Wstaje z fotela, staje naprzeciw brata, blady i już na dobre zaniepokojony. – Na litość boską, czy niewyciąganie wniosków jest w tej rodzinie dziedziczne?  
Niemcy patrzy na niego przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy. A potem się uśmiecha.  
\- Jesteś taki słaby, Austria – mówi z mieszaniną rozbawienia i politowania, i dopiero osłupiałe spojrzenie Rodericha uświadamia mu, że cytuje.

Austria zawsze był wydelikaconym estetą, nawet na wojnie, więc nic dziwnego, że obaj, Gilbert i Ludwig, trochę się z niego podśmiewali. Zabawnie było patrzeć, jak staje naprzeciw rzeczywistości ze swoim muzykalnym słuchem i wrażliwym węchem. Lager to nie perfumeria, mówili mu, gdy w czasie wizytowania obozów jako jedyny przysłaniał nos i usta perfumowaną chustką.  
\- W powietrzu jest dużo sadzy – odpowiedział Austria. Głos miał stłumiony, może przez chustkę, a może zwyczajnie starał się powstrzymać wymioty. – Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja wolałbym nie wdychać tych transportów, które właśnie przeszły przez komin.  
\- Na szczęście rasa to nie jest coś, czym można się zarazić. – Prusy parsknął krótkim, chrapliwym śmiechem, a potem dodał, mrużąc złośliwie oczy: - Jesteś taki słaby, Austria.

\- Znasz mnie przecież – mówi łagodnie Ludwig, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu brata. – Nie robię niczego bez przygotowania. Mamy przed sobą parę lat spokoju, możesz mi wierzyć.  
Austria nie wygląda, jakby wierzył, ale Niemcy, prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle o to nie dba.

Coś z wczorajszego rozdrażnienia musiało w nim jednak zostać, bo w trakcie ćwiczeń popełnia banalne błędy. Japonia w pewnym momencie musi skorygować nawet sposób, w jaki trzyma bokken, poprawić ułożenie rąk - i to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy pozwala sobie na fizyczny kontakt.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, dokładnie w ten sposób – mówi, kładąc szorstkie ręce na dłoni i przegubie Ludwiga. - Masz dzisiaj bardzo nierówny strumień, Niemcy-san.  
\- Nierówny strumień? – powtarza ze ściągniętymi brwiami Niemcy.  
\- Mam na myśli… - Japonia waha się przez chwilę, wyraźnie zapomniawszy niemieckiego słowa. – Prąd… Przepływ…  
\- Tętno?  
\- Przepraszam?  
Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, próbując pokonać niespodziewaną barierę językową. Niemcy chce już zachrząkać i zaproponować powrót do treningu, gdy Kiku, wyraźnie nadal nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, bierze go za rękę i zamyka jego palce wokół swojego przegubu, tak, by dało się wyczuć puls. Trwa to tylko kilkanaście sekund, akurat, by się zdziwić i zrozumieć.  
\- Przepływ krwi – powtarza Kiku. – Twoja krew bardzo niespokojnie dzisiaj płynie, Niemcy-san.  
A potem zdziwić się jeszcze raz.  
\- Hm, no tak…  
Japonia ma chude ręce, przeguby tak wąskie, że Ludwig może bez problemu zamknąć jeden między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Ale to akurat naturalne przy jego posturze, dodatkowo znękanej wojną. Jeśli coś jest zaskakujące, to sam puls, sama krew, szybko i niespokojnie tętniąca pod skórą. Patrząc na Kiku, człowiek spodziewałby się raczej podobieństw z ciszą morską, stałym i spokojnym rytmem fal, nie z rwącym strumykiem.  
Niemcom przychodzi do głowy, że z krwi Japonii można wyczytać o wiele więcej niż z twarzy.

Silny ciągnie do silnego. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to od samego początku był to pakt między nimi dwoma, mapa miała zostać podzielona między dwa mocarstwa. Włochy nigdy tak naprawdę nie liczył się na tej wojnie, nieważne, jak bardzo zdołał namieszać, ale… Ale i tak Niemcy w pewnym momencie zaczyna się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ich rozmowach nigdy nie pada imię Feliciano. Bardzo możliwe, że utrapiony makaroniarz wygadał się o Padergone i teraz w Kiku odzywa się skłonność do taktownego przemilczania. A może sam już wyrzucał go z łóżka. A może najlepiej będzie po prostu o to zapytać.  
\- Słuchaj, Japonio, czy Włochy nie powiedział ci ostatnio czegoś, czego nie powinien? – zagaja po treningu, jak zwykle zakończonym odpoczynkiem przy herbacie.  
\- Czegoś, czego nie powinien?  
\- Czegoś osobistego.  
Japonia w skupieniu odmierza łyżeczki herbaty, potem zalewa wrzątkiem, miesza starannie – i cały czas milczy, trudno ocenić, namyśla się czy po prostu nie zamierza odpowiadać.  
\- Nie – mówi wreszcie, kiedy herbata osiąga perfekcyjną barwę i aromat. Skłania się nieznacznie. – Przykro mi, nie przypominam sobie niczego takiego.  
Ale przecież siedzi dosyć blisko, z jedną dłonią spoczywającą na podłodze. Wystarczy tylko lekko wyciągnąć rękę, żeby się przekonać...  
\- Domyślam się – dodaje – że niegrzecznie byłoby zapytać…?  
\- Tak. – Niemcy cofa się nagle, sięga po prostu po ryżowe ciasteczko. – Byłoby niegrzecznie.  
Cóż, nie ma przecież powodów, by nie wierzyć mu na słowo.  
A jeśli chodzi o samego Feliciano, to Niemcy już dawno uznał, że najlepsze, co mogą zrobić, to zapomnieć o sobie nawzajem. Wycofuje się już od jakiegoś czasu, pomału, bez żenujących scen – a w każdym razie próbuje się wycofać. Na razie rezultat jest taki, że kończą mu się uzasadnienia dla nieodpisywania na listy. Coraz bardziej zdawkowe odpowiedzi w rozmowach telefonicznych też niewiele dają, z kolei proste odłożenie słuchawki sprowokowałoby tylko częstsze wydzwanianie.  
Należy spodziewać się rychłego bombardowania. W końcu idą święta.  
Ludwigowi przechodzi niekiedy przez myśl, że zamiast marnować czas na zwiedzanie Rzymu, mógł nauczyć się od Włoch sztuki podawania tyłów.

W tym roku zima zaczyna się wcześnie, większość niemieckich miast i miasteczek już od połowy listopada stoi w bieli, błyszczy, chrzęści i nawet cieszy oko, jeśli na chwilę zapomnieć o pozbawionych ogrzewania lub niedobudowanych domach. Boże Narodzenie zapowiada się ładne, chociaż biedne.  
Z kolei w Tokio grudzień jest suchy i bezśnieżny, szary jak kamienny ogródek. I wściekle mroźny, powietrze przy pierwszym wdechu kłuje nozdrza, po wyjściu z samolotu Niemcy niemal zachłystuje się zimnem.  
Kiku uważa, że nie mogli sobie zażyczyć lepszej pogody.  
\- Ktoś, kto włada mieczem, powinien trenować w każdych warunkach – mówi, oddech kłębi się gorącymi białymi obłoczkami. - A że jeszcze nie spadł śnieg… Niemcy-san, pozwolę sobie poprowadzić jutrzejszy trening w innym miejscu, za miastem. O świcie, zgodnie z tradycją.  
\- Tak jest – kwituje krótko Niemcy. Japonia obdarza go przelotnym uśmiechem. Musi mieć wyjątkowo dobry, a może po prostu rozleniwiony dzień: po drodze łapie rikszę, po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy zaczęli się znowu widywać.  
Zmrok zapada bardzo szybko, w poszarzałym powietrzu zapalają się pierwsze światła, po kilku chwilach można już dokładnie zobaczyć, które części miasta nie odzyskały jeszcze dostępu do prądu. Gdzieniegdzie chwieją się na wietrze czerwone, rozżarzone punkty lampionów, o jeden z nich Niemcy omal nie zawadza głową, gdy w pędzie przemierzają szczególnie wąską uliczkę.  
\- Nie obchodzisz Bożego Narodzenia, prawda?  
\- Zgadza się – odpowiada obojętnie Japonia. Ludwig zerka odruchowo na jego ręce; obie ma schowane w rękawach kimona. – Nie obchodzę.  
\- A te lampiony wiszą z jakiej okazji?  
\- Och, to na Nowy Rok. Niektórzy ludzie nie mogą się już doczekać, by pozamykać stare sprawy.  
\- Hm – odmrukuje w zamyśleniu Niemcy. Powstrzymuje się od pytania, czy Kiku również planuje coś zamknąć, zbyt dobrze wie, że obchodzone święta rzadko kiedy pokrywają się z przekonaniami. Sam obchodzi Boże Narodzenie, bo obchodził je zawsze, tak jak jego bracia, i nie widzi konkretnego powodu, by w tym roku zmienić zwyczaj. Porządek należy zachować.

Jedyne, co można powiedzieć dobrego o japońskim ogrzewaniu, to to, że człowiek nie odczuwa szczególnej różnicy temperatur, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Zanurzenie się w sinym, pachnącym mrozem i benzyną półmroku przypomina chłodną kąpiel, świt w Tokio wygląda zupełnie jak świt w pruskich koszarach, nie ma w tym nic, czego Niemcy by nie znał.  
Chucha w zmarznięte ręce. Ze Stalingradu wyniósł, oprócz zwykłego zestawu blizn, wszy i przewlekłego zapalenia płuc, także chroniczną niechęć do mrozu. Kiku pewnie powiedziałby, że lód jest po to, by wyrąbywać w nim przeręble, albo coś podobnego – tak czy inaczej, nie ma rady, trzeba po prostu zahartować się na nowo.  
Miejscem, które wybrał Japonia, okazuje się łąka czy też pastwisko, siwy od szronu pas równego gruntu między polami. Dość daleko od miasta; kiedy wyskakują z wysłużonej ciężarówki, wschód słońca, już przysłowiowy w tym kraju, zalewa oczy czerwonym światłem, takim, jakie zdarza się tylko zimą. Trawa chrzęści pod butami, trzask drewnianych mieczy roznosi się daleko w mroźnym, nieruchomym powietrzu. Ręce zaciśnięte na bokkenie kostnieją szybko, stopy brodzące w szronie tracą czucie, zimno irytuje i przeszkadza – i, paradoksalnie, każe się bardziej starać, popycha Ludwiga do większego wysiłku. Niemiecki żołnierz nie pozwoli się spowolnić kaprysom pogody, nie ulegnie przecież byle czemu, tak czy nie?!  
Rezultat jest więcej niż zadowalający. Przed Japonią zawsze łatwiej było się obronić niż go dosięgnąć, tymczasem teraz nareszcie obrywa, dostaje bokkenem w kark, i to na tyle mocno, że nogi uginają się pod nim, opada na jedno kolano. Pozostaje tak dłuższą chwilę, klęcząc na zmrożonej trawie, oddychając głęboko i nie podnosząc głowy. Pozostaje tak bardzo długo.  
\- Japonio?  
\- Dobrze – mówi stłumionym głosem Japonia, po czym podnosi swój bokken i wstaje. Jest spokojny, chłodny jak zimowe słońce. – Bardzo dobrze.

Po raz kolejny okazuje się, że jak nieobliczalny by nie był na froncie, w cywilu ruchy Włoch bardzo łatwo przewidzieć. Niemcy po cichu zakłada się sam ze sobą o to, że Feliciano zadzwoni na kilka dni przed świętami, by złożyć życzenia – i wygrywa, na trzy dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem w słuchawce telefonu rozbrzmiewa znajomy zgorączkowany trajkot. Pogoda przepiękna, nawet sierotkom udzielił się kolędowy nastrój, jedzenia starczy dla wszystkich, a ozdoby z papieru to małe dzieła sztuki, Niemcy musiałby je zobaczyć na własne oczy. Ludwig jest co najwyżej odrobinę zaskoczony brakiem zaproszenia na Półwysep albo wpraszania się Włoch do Berlina, ale i ta kwestia szybko się wyjaśnia, Włochy spędza pierwsze wolne święta z rodziną, w Alpach.  
\- … i życzę wam wesołych świąt, wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym Roku i do końca starego, mnóstwa pysznego jedzenia i…  
\- Nam? - przerywa ostro Niemcy.  
\- No… - Po drugiej stronie kabla słychać lekko, nerwowo wstrzymany oddech. – Przecież świętujesz z Austrią… prawda?  
\- Nie – odpowiada Ludwig, już spokojnie. – Austria w tym roku świętuje w łóżku. Grypa.  
Na wyrzucanie sobie od histerycznych idiotów przyjdzie czas za chwilę.

Skracanie dnia pracy, ustalanie dni wolnych, organizacja wydarzeń okolicznościowych i pomocy kalekim, osieroconym lub bezdomnym odbywa się w dwóch niezależnych od siebie trybach. Ostatni tydzień przed świętami upływa pod znakiem bieganiny tak wzmożonej, że Niemcy w przypływach wisielczego humoru ma ochotę powysyłać aliantom kartki z wyrazami uznania – jeśli chodzi o zamęczenie człowieka na śmierć, podzielenie kraju na dwie połowy jest wręcz dziełem geniuszu.  
Tymczasem w samo Boże Narodzenie nie bardzo wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Wysprzątanie już i tak czystego domu nie zajmuje wiele czasu, podobnie przygotowanie jedzenia dla jednej osoby. Bombki i inne kruche ozdoby, jeśli oczywiście przetrwały wojnę, najwyraźniej zostały zabrane przez Austrię; i bardzo dobrze, choinka z samymi tylko lampkami, same chłodne światełka w zieleni cieszą oczy równie mocno, nie męcząc przy tym wzroku.  
Roderich zbija teraz gorączkę w Wiedniu. O ile wierzyć depeszy, oczywiście.  
W świąteczne popołudnie niebo chmurzy się, szarzeje, zapowiadając śnieg. Cisza panuje taka, że Niemcom wydaje się, że mimo zamkniętych okien usłyszy chrzęst spadających płatków. Próbuje nucić półgłosem kolędę, ale zaraz przestaje, bo ma uczucie, jakby wrzucał kamienie do studni; słowa giną bez echa w milczącym domu.  
Próbuje też jak co roku czytać Biblię, ale jest na to zbyt roztargniony. W połowie Zwiastowania gubi wątek, myśli odbiegają daleko, daleko od żydowskich miast. W pewnym momencie Niemcy całkiem niepotrzebnie zadaje sobie pytanie, czy Hawela już zamarzła i jak daleko w głąb może sięgnąć lód – a potem potrzebuje długiej, bardzo długiej chwili na opanowanie rwącego się oddechu.  
Mógłby przełamać się i wyjść na spacer, ale ostatecznie można chyba raz w roku zrobić sobie wolne od walki ze słabościami. Boże Narodzenie obowiązywało przecież nawet w okopach. Dlatego Ludwig, zamiast zmagać się z mrozem, rozpala ogień na kominku – całkiem bez sensu, ma przecież solidne kaflowe piece, a choinka daje dostatecznie dużo światła – a potem wciąga na wyprasowaną koszulę możliwie najelegantszy sweter i kładzie się na kanapie na wprost ognia. Nie myśli o niczym szczególnym, nie patrzy też na nic szczególnego, błądzi spojrzeniem od ognia do choinkowych światełek, od światełek na ściany. Na jednej z nich, podświetlonej uliczną latarnią, sypią się drobne czarne cienie, całkiem jak płaty sadzy.  
Ciekawe, czy w Tokio spadł już śnieg.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandmann, Sandmann,  
mach die Lichter aus,  
die Wahrheit ist grausam,  
drum schenk mir einen Traum.

Oomph!, Sandmann

 

W Sylwestra dzwoni do niego Japonia, by życzyć szczęścia w nadchodzącym roku. To całkiem konwencjonalne życzenia, wygłoszone typową dla Kiku oficjalną niemczyzną, a jednak jest w nich coś, może w samym tonie, co poprawia Ludwigowi humor na resztę dnia. Ostatni dzień parszywego roku jest rześki i roziskrzony, pogodny jak nastrój Niemiec i pogody tej nie psuje nawet późniejszy telefon od Austrii. Roderich, sądząc po na pół zachrypniętym, a na pół zakatarzonym głosie, rzeczywiście się rozchorował, w każdym razie teraz na pewno choruje.  
\- Do ciebie pewnie… nie… - Kichnięcie w głębi słuchawki. – Domyślam się, że do ciebie Włochy też zadzwonił z samego rana?  
\- Włochy? – powtarza Niemcy, marszcząc brwi. – Nie. Nie dzwonił.  
\- Ach, tak? – odpowiada Austria, po czym milknie na chwilę i w tej chwili milczenia słychać tyle niezadanych pytań, że Ludwig pyta ostro:  
\- Zresztą co cię to obchodzi, Austria?  
\- Mój Boże, po prostu się dziwię. Myślałem…  
\- Nie myśl – radzi spokojnie Ludwig. – Masz przecież gorączkę. I chyba wystarczająco własnych problemów, prawda? Nie musisz dokładać sobie moich. Brać tego do siebie też nie musisz, po prostu… Radzę sobie, Roderich. Rozumiesz?  
\- Staram się.  
Nowy Rok to czas zamykania starych spraw, przypomina sobie później. Może Włochy też słyszał o tym zwyczaju. A może po prostu usiadł na chwilę i nareszcie wyciągnął wnioski, albo ktoś – Romano? – przemówił mu w te święta do rozumu. W każdym razie lepiej, żeby tak pozostało w nadchodzącym roku.  
Niemcy wie, że tej nocy prędko nie zaśnie - ludność, choćby i głodowała, jakimś niepojętym sposobem zawsze znajdzie pieniądze na alkohol i fajerwerki – postanawia więc uczcić Sylwestra na potańcówce z wolnym wstępem. Wie, że takich skromnych przyjęć nie zabraknie, tak jak nie brakuje już piwiarni, z prowizorycznymi ścianami i stołami z surowych desek, ale i z nieśmiertelnie dobrym piwem. Niemcy chcą się bawić, nastawiać ocalałe płyty i upić się na tyle, by nie odróżniać winiarni od winnicy i piwiarni od piwnicy, a Ludwig, do diabła, też jest Niemcem, jest Niemcem bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. I dlatego wieczorem trafia na jeden z takich miejskich bali, wkracza w zmizerowane, ale kolorowe towarzystwo i gąszcz tanich papierowych ozdób, wpadających do piwa, i nawet by tam został do rana, gdyby nie to, że z radia zaczyna grzmieć swing. W efekcie Ludwig spędza wieczór, wędrując od piwiarni do piwiarni i oswajając się z faktem, że jego obywatele chcą się wyszaleć przy murzyńskich, małpich, do tej pory zakazywanych amerykańskich piosenkach. Parę razy natyka się też na wschodnie przyśpiewki przy akordeonie, więc wybiera zwykły spacer po mieście, części zachodniej.  
Mimo świateł we wszystkich oknach i pogwaru zabawy za nimi, same ulice Berlina są puste i ciche. Ludzkie kroki słychać głośno i wyraźnie, jeszcze zanim poprzedzi je wydłużony cień przechodnia. Latarnie bardziej wprawiają w ruch ciemność niż oświetlają. Przedwczesne petardy wybuchają ze zwielokrotnionym echem, co i rusz rozlega się świst i grzmot – i Niemcy, idąc przez to strzelające miasto, czuje się bardzo nieswojo bez pistoletu.  
Za to na polach panuje absolutna cisza. Jest jasno od śniegu i księżyca, i chociaż nie wieje wiatr, mróz trzyma taki, że zamraża wszystko, że Ludwig nie czuje zupełnie nic, kiedy tak przemierza wyślizgane drogi marszowym krokiem, nic poza tym marszem, ciszą i światłem. Wcale nie potrzebuje alkoholu; lodowate powietrze pali jak haust wódki, a dźwięczy prawie jak kieliszek szampana, już po toaście, na samej granicy słyszalności. Niemcy nie patrzy na zegarek. Żyje przecież dość długo, by wiedzieć, że momenty przełomowe zwykły wyznaczać się same.

W noworoczny poranek budzi się zadowolony bez powodu, rozgrzany w przyjemny, rozkołysany sposób. Przez chwilę próbuje złapać strzępy wrażeń, zidentyfikować je i przypisać do czegoś, choćby do poszczególnych zmysłów, ale wreszcie macha na to ręką i wstaje. Niemcy już od dość dawna nie może zapamiętać swoich snów. Ale śni z całą pewnością, o kobietach, sądząc po śladach, i to pięknych. Oczywiście, bardzo to nieporządne, ale całkiem naturalne, jest przecież mężczyzną - i dlatego Ludwig nie irytuje się szczególnie, wygładzając na łóżku świeżą pościel. Zapowiada się ładny dzień, myśli, wyglądając przez okno, na świat biały i skrzypiący jak czyste pranie.  
Później czyta raporty z zeszłej nocy. Jak się dowiaduje, Nowy Rok przyniósł już pierwsze trupy, kilku zamarzniętych birbantów w zaspach, oraz kilkanaście oderwanych kończyn, skutek eksperymentów z prochem strzelniczym. Ponieważ jednak większość ofiar nosiła radzieckie mundury, może spokojnie uznać, że rok zaczyna się jak najlepiej.

Coś musi być w atmosferze Japonii, tego ciągłego ruchu i przebudowy, co udziela się nawet pogodzie, tokijska zima gorliwie nadrabia miesiąc opóźnienia. Kiedy Niemcy znów zjawia się w Tokio, pada drobny, sypki śnieg, i to najwyraźniej pada od dłuższego czasu: zaspy sięgają mu do pasa, blokują co węższe uliczki. Jeszcze nie zapadł zmierzch, ale nie świeci też słońce, popołudnie trwa w typowo zimowym zawieszeniu bez świateł i cieni. Stare, papierowo-drewniane Tokio wydaje się jeszcze bardziej nierzeczywiste niż zwykle, wygląda jak na pół zamazany rysunek, a Kiku w czarnym kimonie przypomina plamę tuszu. Głowę ma jak zwykle odkrytą, od śniegu osłania się parasolem i Niemcy musi przyznać, że to niegłupi pomysł: podczas gdy Japonia zwyczajnie składa parasol i zdejmuje suche okrycie, on sam pozostaje dobrą chwilę na zewnątrz, strzepując miniaturowe zaspy z ramion, czapki i każdego zagłębienia w materiale płaszcza. Ostatecznie tatami pozostają suche i nietknięte stopionym śniegiem, ale kosztuje to niepotrzebnie dużo zachodu. Przez ten czas Ludwig mógłby rozmówić się z Japonią co najmniej pięć razy, a kolejne dwa razy tyle sprezentować spóźniony prezent gwiazdkowy, kilka butelek Paulanera.  
Kiku dziękuje za podarunek najpierw ukłonem, a później uśmiechem. Chwali niemieckie piwo, zresztą całkiem zasłużenie, najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierza pić: ustawia tylko butelki w starannym szeregu pod ścianą. A potem z jeszcze głębszym ukłonem oferuje czarkę noworocznego sake. Cóż, uznaje Niemcy, tradycja jak zwykle bierze górę.  
Każdy żołnierz wie, że nie ma nic boleśniejszego niż musztra na kacu, dlatego toast spełniają małą, symboliczną, ale wykręcającą język ilością trunku. Za Nowy Rok, oby jak najlepszy dla najsilniejszych.  
\- Myślę, Niemcy-san, że przy postępach, jakie robisz, jeszcze tej zimy będziemy mogli na chwilę odłożyć bokuto i potrenować rzeczywiste cięcia.  
\- Na zwiniętych tatami, czy tak?  
\- Zgadza się. Ze względu na pogodę muszę, niestety, przenieść zajęcia na salę.  
\- Oczywiście – kiwa głową Niemcy. Najwyraźniej nawet potomek samurajów miewa problemy, gdy przyjdzie mu truchtać w śniegu sięgającym kolan. A może zwyczajnie mu się nie chce. Tak czy inaczej, z takiej odmiany należy się tylko cieszyć.  
Mogliby jednak uczcić te zmiany butelką piwa.

\- Według Japonii Nowy Rok oznacza rozpoczęcie nowych spraw, czyż nie? – trzeszczy w telefonie głos Austrii, a Niemcy zastanawia się, kiedy, u diabła, Roderich zaczął się interesować japońską kulturą. Zresztą pod tym względem Europa i Azja wcale się tak bardzo nie różnią.  
\- A propos, podobno w Tokio jednak odbudują niemiecką ambasadę? To prawda?  
\- Co? – Ludwig ściąga brwi, zaskoczony.  
\- Pytałem o ambasadę w Tokio.  
\- Tak, tak, słyszałem…  
\- Można pomyśleć, że będziesz się orientował, w końcu wylatujesz do Japonii co tydzień – zauważa z przyganą Austrią, ale Niemcy puszcza jego narzekania mimo uszu. Jest zbyt zaskoczony, by zwracać na nie uwagę. Do diabła, myśli. Jaka znowu ambasada? Skąd może wiedzieć? Przecież…  
\- Japonia ma dom na przedmieściach – mówi na pół do siebie. Nie zapuszczają się z Japonią do centrum ani nie rozmawiają o nim. Poruszają się między lotniskiem, domem Kiku, salą do kendo a polami za miastem. Pomijając treningi, głównym tematem rozmów jest, tak jak dawniej, technika, możliwości nowych samolotów, ewentualne udoskonalenia w już i tak doskonałych samochodach. Potem ciągle poszerzająca się durnota aliantów. Wycinki z gazet, opisujące co ciekawsze wydarzenia na świecie albo wydarzenia całkiem lokalne. Żydowscy terroryści mordują ludzi w Palestynie, Arabowie są pewnie Ameryce wdzięczni jak cholera. Pan Yanagida, właściciel herbaciarni, z okazji Nowego Roku był łaskaw popełnić samobójstwo, do czego Japonia odnosi się z wyraźną aprobatą.  
To przecież… oczywiste. Niemcy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę cały czas i teraz dziwi go tylko ostrość, z jaką nagle uświadomił sobie, że o Tokio nie wie właściwie nic. Tak naprawdę zna tylko obrzeża.  
No i bardzo dobrze. Czy Japonia dopytuje się o Berlin? Po co im ta wiedza w tym momencie?  
Regularne wizyty w Tokio uczą czegoś jeszcze poza szermierką: rozróżniania zbędnych i niezbędnych pytań. Chociażby ta lalka, myśli Niemcy, odkładając słuchawkę. Kiedy zajrzał do Japonii następnym razem, po butelkach Paulanera nie było już śladu, za to ze stolika łypała na niego jednooka, wąsata, okrągła lalka o srogim wyrazie twarzy. Słyszał o nich, Dahruma, tak to się chyba nazywa, jedno zamalowane oko to wypowiedziane życzenie, dwoje zamalowanych oczu to spełnione życzenie – ale to właśnie jeden z tych przypadków, gdy nie warto się dziwić.  
I dlatego nie zamierza pytać o życzenie Japonii.

Jest już prawie w Berlinie Zachodnim, o krok od ruskich szlabanów, już sięga do kieszeni po dokumenty, gdy znienacka czyjaś ciężka dłoń spada mu na ramię. Niemcy reaguje instynktownie, błyskawicznie zwija się do ciosu, ale wyrzucony do tyłu łokieć zostaje unieruchomiony w mocnym, równie błyskawicznym chwycie. Od linii granicznej odbiega jeden żołnierz, gotów pacyfikować awanturników.  
\- Choroszo – uspokaja głos za plecami Ludwiga, jednocześnie zwalnia się żelazny uścisk. – Tolko goworim.  
Niemcy odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć prosto w szeroką, czerwoną, obramowaną uszanką twarz Związku Radzieckiego. Ciekawa rzecz, kacap tym razem się nie uśmiecha.  
\- Szukałem cię – mówi, przechodząc na niemiecki.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Dostajesz raporty o ucieczkach na zachodnią stronę, tak?  
\- Dostaję. Czytam. Złapanych zbiegów odsyła się z powrotem na wschód. Coś jeszcze?  
\- To się zdarza coraz częściej – mówi Rosja, wiercąc go wzrokiem. – Przydałoby się przywołać obywateli do porządku.  
\- Gdyby zachowanie obywateli zależało od nas, nie mielibyśmy policji – prycha Ludwig. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Rosja? Mam stać tutaj i pilnować, czy ktoś nie przełazi?  
\- To twoi ludzie.  
\- Ale te szlabany postawili twoi żołnierze. I to oni przy nich stoją, więc nie wydaje ci się, że kierujesz pretensje pod zły adres? Może przydałoby się przywołać krasnoarmiejców do porządku?  
\- Moimi żołnierzami się nie przejmuj. Dali radę Wehrmachtowi, to i cywilom podołają.  
\- To może problem leży w samej linii? – pyta zjadliwie Ludwig. – Jak już bawicie się w dzielenie kontynentu na połowy, czemu ograniczać się do szlabanów? Może powinieneś postarać się o drut pod napięciem? Albo przynajmniej dość wysoki mur? Wtedy nikt nie przeskoczy, chyba, że wcześniej przekupi strażnika flaszką wódki.  
\- Oho, zhardzieliśmy – zauważa Rosja bez cienia wesołości. Ciekawe, czy to koledzy alianci tak skutecznie starli mu z gęby tamten wieczny uśmiech. – Trochę pokory, Niemcy. Myślisz, że jesteś całkiem poza kontrolą, bo możesz jeździć na wakacje?  
Niemcy przygląda mu się przez chwilę, świadom faktu, że znajduje się o strzał od granicy. Grunt to rozsądek. Skoro nie był takim idiotą, by wylatywać, dzwonić czy telegrafować z Berlina Wschodniego, nie będzie też na tyle głupi, by się tutaj awanturować z kimś, kto trzyma łapę na połowie kontynentu. Policzą się za parę lat. Teraz trzeba zachować spokój.  
\- Masz do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę? – pyta, po czym odwraca się, kieruje w stronę przejścia. – Spieszy mi się.  
\- Szukałem cię już wcześniej – mówi Rosja. Pozostaje na miejscu, głos ma dźwięczny i wyraźny. – Ale ciągle cię gdzieś nosi. Gdzie?  
\- Twoja strefa wpływów obejmuje tylko wschodnią część kraju – przypomina Niemcy. Podaje paszport żołnierzowi, ruski przygląda się podejrzliwie, jakby nie widywał go kilka razy w tygodniu. – Nic mnie nie obowiązuje do informowania cię, co robię gdziekolwiek indziej. Ale – dodaje, już za szlabanem - zawsze możesz popytać twoich zachodnich przyjaciół. Podobno Ameryka ma teraz wtyki wszędzie.  
Rosja nie odpowiada. Stoi nieruchomo, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, i Ludwig jeszcze długo, aż do rogu ulicy, czuje łaskotanie tego spojrzenia na karku. Zresztą nieważne, po której stronie kraju się znajdzie, często ma uczucie – nie, nie uczucie, raczej nagłe przebłyski świadomości - że nadal jest pod strażą. Anglia, Rosja, Francja, nawet Austria, zwłaszcza Austria, w Europie nadal patrzy się Niemcom na ręce, spojrzenia obłażą go jak robactwo.  
Jeden Włochy nareszcie dał sobie spokój, milczy już ponad miesiąc, ale w tej sytuacji tak naprawdę nie robi to żadnej różnicy.

W Tokio widok wyrośniętych jasnowłosych cudzoziemców nie robi już wrażenia na nikim, spojrzenia prześlizgują się po nim z krótkim pytaniem „Amerikan?”, zresztą kierowanym bardziej do Japonii niż do niego. I chociaż za zestawienie z Ameryką należy się komuś – kiedyś, być może – solidne bicie, Niemcy zacina tylko zęby i przygląda się z boku, pozwala sobie na luksus bycia tłem.  
\- Nihon-san! – szczebiocze jakaś kobieta w jaskrawym kimonie, gejsza albo prostytutka, Ludwig wciąż nie potrafi ich rozróżniać. Jest zmęczony i uspokojony, jak zwykle po treningu, dlatego dalszy potok japońszczyzny puszcza mimo uszu, nawet, jeśli wyławia z niego nawet nie „Amerikan?”, a „Amerika?”. Przygląda się tylko z boku. Japonii, nie kobiecie. Mierżą go wysokie głosy, jaskrawość i tłustawe włosy japońskich dziewczynek. I oczy, te skośne, dodatkowo zmrużone w uśmiechu oczy nie podobają się Niemcom również, właściwie…

Pamięta, że kilka lat temu spotkali już takie kolorowe damulki, czasami wpadały na nich w herbaciarni w Kanamecho. Nie znały angielskiego ani niemieckiego, żadnych języków Europy, siłą rzeczy rozmawiały więc tylko z Japonią. Kiku uśmiechał się do nich cały czas, takie już panowały tam zasady, a może rzeczywiście mówiły coś bardzo zabawnego, tego Niemcy nie może już wiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że nie podobają mu się ich pomalowane twarze i dyniowate koki, i oczy, zwłaszcza oczy.

Szkoda, myśli tak jak kiedyś, przyglądając się uśmiechniętemu profilowi Kiku. Szkoda, że ma takie skośne oczy. Kiedy Japonia uśmiecha się nieco dłużej i nieco szerzej niż zwykle, to właśnie one nadają jego twarzy dziwnie złośliwy wyraz.  
Nie, naprawdę. Ludwig krzywi się w duchu, obrzuca gejszę – albo dziwkę – surowym spojrzeniem. Co za brednie.

Niemcy już od dawna nie śni albo nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie, o czym śnił – i pewnie dlatego wrażenie jest tak silne, kiedy wreszcie sobie przypomina. Pewnego ranka, właściwie jeszcze nocy, wynurza się ze snu jak spod wody, łapiąc kurczowo oddech, i musi minąć bardzo długa chwila, nim uświadomi sobie, że w uszach dzwoni mu tylko własna krew, ocieka tylko własnym potem i wcale nie czuje lodowatego bólu w płucach.  
Śniło mu się, że utonął.  
A dzisiaj jest dwudziesty piąty lutego i nic, absolutnie nic z tego nie wynika. Czas nie zatacza kół, to całkiem zwyczajny dzień, nieważne, co działo się rok temu. Wybryki podświadomości nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Zresztą Gilbert został zastrzelony. Rozmyślanie o tym niczego nie zmieni.  
Dwudziesty piąty lutego jest w tym roku szary i śliski jak skóra topielca, z dachów ścieka woda i osypuje się brudny lód, bębni co chwilę o parapety i to przez to bębnienie Ludwig nie może się dzisiaj na niczym skupić. Musiało zostać w nim coś z tego zimnego, sennego odrętwienia, bo nawet za najbardziej prozaiczne rzeczy zabiera się przeraźliwie długo, myśli i zamiary rozpraszają się co chwila jak kręgi na wodzie.  
Numer Japonii też wykręca na pół świadomie, dopiero sygnał w słuchawce każe mu się zastanowić, co, u diabła, właściwie chce powiedzieć?  
\- Moshi-moshi.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi Niemcy. - Pomyłka.

Płaszcz, który w poniedziałek Ludwig nosi zapięty na ostatni guzik, we wtorek musi już nosić rozpięty, a z kolei w środę Niemcy wraca do domu zgrzany i spocony po spacerze w stanowczo za ciepłym ubraniu. Tegoroczna wiosna rusza na Berlin z impetem ruskiej armii, trzy miesiące śniegu spływają z krajobrazu z dnia na dzień.  
A Tokio, mokre, pełne spadającej, skapującej i płynącej wody brzmi jak koncert na dzwoneczki. I, pomijając wrażenie, że papierowe domy mogą za chwilę gdzieś odpłynąć, z tygodnia na tydzień wydaje się coraz bardziej rzeczywiste. Wilgotne w dotyku drewno, ciepłe pieczone kalmary sprzedawane na ulicach, śliskie błoto pod nogami, zimna woda ściekająca ze spadzistego dachu za kołnierz, Tokio w marcowym słońcu staje się tak namacalne jak Berlin.  
Prawdziwa stalowa katana jest zadziwiająco lekka, kiedy wykonuje się nią nieskończone ćwiczebne cięcia w powietrze. Zrolowana słomiana mata powinna rozpaść się pod jednym sprawnym ruchem. Kiedy spojrzeć na Japonię, wygląda to na proste i oczywiste, nawet światło odbijające się od klingi wydaje się nie nadążać za ciosem, jednym płynnym zygzakiem, tnącym cel na części. Obecnie zamiast skazańców używa się zrolowanych mat, ale miecz grzęźnie w mokrej słomie równie mocno jak w ludzkim ciele – i Niemcy popełnia błąd za błędem, bardziej rąbiąc niż tnąc. Walka kataną jest zależna od momentów krótszych niż sekunda i Ludwig zawsze gubi właśnie te kawałki sekund, a jednak cieszy go wszystko, i świst, i przeniesienie ciężaru ciała, i świat rozmazujący się na chwilę w obrocie. Szermierka, cięcia i trafienia, nawet bardziej rozpłatujące niż tnące.  
Już zapomniał, jakie to wściekle przyjemne.

\- Coraz bliżej do rozkwitu wiśni – zauważa Japonia, skrobiąc się brzytwą po jabłku Adama. Goli się na drugim końcu pokoju – co w japońskich domostwach nie oznacza jakiejś oszałamiającej odległości – bez lustra, nad miednicą z zimną wodą, ciepła byłaby widać nadmiarem wygód. Swoim zwyczajem siedzi na podwiniętych nogach, rozebrany do pasa. Ma na sobie tylko ciemne, szerokie spodnie, mające pewnie jakąś specjalną nazwę, której Niemcy i tak nie pamięta. Ślad po Hiroszimie ciągnie się przez pierś aż na ramię, niemal do wystającej łopatki.  
To nie jest niezwykły widok. Japonia już od jakiegoś czasu swobodnie rozbiera się w obecności Niemiec, przebiera po treningach, szykuje do snu. To naturalne. Żołnierze też kąpią się i przebierają w gromadzie. Każdy się wreszcie przyzwyczaja, nawet Japonia. Albo, co również brzmi rozsądnie, zwyczajnie nie zamierza rozbierać się tam, gdzie nie ma ogrzewania.  
Dahruma łypie na Ludwiga jednym okiem, strosząc malowane wąsy. Ludwig z kolei patrzy na Japonię i z trudem powstrzymuje ochotę, by usiąść tuż za nim, przyjrzeć się z bliska. Ślady bledną z dnia na dzień, blizny znikają pomału, to przecież też zupełnie normalne, inaczej wszyscy składaliby się z samych blizn, a jednak…  
\- Niemcy-san? – Japonia odwraca się ku niemu. Twarz ma jak zwykle nieprzeniknioną, ręce zajęte porządkowaniem przyborów do golenia. – Bardzo uważnie mi się przyglądasz.  
\- Hm, tak… - Niemcy chrząka, zażenowany zupełnie bez powodu. – Wybacz. Po prostu patrzyłem na twoje blizny.  
\- Ach, tak.  
Kiku milknie na dłuższą chwilę, starannie wyciera brzytwę, składa ręcznik w równą kostkę. Dopiero wtedy odzywa się ponownie:  
\- Możesz się przyjrzeć, jeżeli tak bardzo cię interesują.  
Głos Japonii jest jak zwykle cichy, jakby przytłumiony, a mimo to ogłusza skuteczniej niż grzmot wojskowej orkiestry. W pierwszym momencie Niemcy nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć nic prócz zaskoczonego „Co?”.  
Oczy Japonii pozostają nieprzeniknione jak zawsze, ręce ma płasko złożone na kolanach.  
\- Nie wstydzę się ich – mówi i ma przecież rację.  
Niemcy siada obok, już bez niepotrzebnego wahania. Są przecież żołnierzami. Blizny to jedna z tych rzeczy, które ich łączą, nie muszą ich ukrywać, jeden przed drugim.  
Kiedy się nachyla, czuje zapach mydła, przydługie włosy Japonii łaskoczą go w policzek. Kiku pozwala się przyjrzeć, siedzi nieruchomo jak posążek Buddy, dużo szczuplejszy i poważniejszy od oryginału. Pozwala dotknąć.  
Ślad po wypalonym mieście jest bardzo gładki, podobny do innych wygojonych oparzeń, dość trudno wyczuć miejsce, w którym przechodzi w zwykłą, zdrową skórę; skórę pokrytą gęsią skórką, to od chłodu panującego w pokoju. Hiroszima. Niżej poszarpana, podłużna blizna wzdłuż żeber, unosząca się przy każdym oddechu. Midway. Z drugiej strony, na lewym biodrze, nad samą krawędzią spodni, kolejny ślad, zgrubienie po długo zrastającym się złamaniu. Leyte. I ręce, wciąż spoczywające na kolanach, szorstkie, zniszczone, pełne codziennych skaleczeń zbombardowanego Tokio.  
Oczywiście, że te ślady nie zostaną mu na zawsze, to była tylko kolejna wojna w jego życiu, za kilka lat znikną, robiąc miejsce dla następnych. Blizny kraju to rzecz ulotna. A kto ma znać się na ulotnościach lepiej niż Japonia, myśli Niemcy, zdejmując sweter. Jak szczerość, to szczerość. Obaj przegrali tę wojnę, nie ma sensu niczego ukrywać. Dłonie Japonii są suche i szorstkie, i Niemcy dziwi się trochę, że mężczyzna, który do dziś posługuje się mieczem, może mieć takie małe ręce. Dotykają ostrożnie, Stalingrad, Łuk Kurski, Afryka, Berlin, i nic, nic nie ma w tym zdrożnego.  
A kiedy ich spojrzenia spotykają się na chwilę, Ludwigowi wydaje się, że w skośnych – co z tego, że skośnych - oczach Kiku mignął ogień.

Japonia zaskakiwał go na każdym kroku, od samego podpisania sojuszu, a jednak Niemcy pamięta do dziś wrażenie, jakie wywołały na nim oddziały lotnicze. Słyszał pogłoski już wcześniej, ale dopiero kiedy ich zobaczył, tych lotników z opaskami na czołach, których Kiku żegnał toastem za ich pamięć, dopiero wtedy Niemcy zrozumiał naprawdę, z kim się sprzymierzył.  
\- To niesamowite – powiedział wtedy. – Pomijając różnice biologiczne, mentalnie twój naród jest naprawdę… Ty jesteś naprawdę aryjski.  
Japonia spojrzał na niego.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytał po chwili, a chociaż głos miał obojętny, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Niemcy dostrzegł w jego oczach ogień.

Japonia ubiera się, podnosi miednicę z mydlinami.  
\- Jeśli dobrze myślę, to już pod koniec miesiąca będzie można oglądać wiśnie na Okinawie – mówi, a potem idzie wylać wodę, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało.  
Bo przecież nic się nie stało, poprawia się Niemcy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdradzę wam tajemnicę: ten fik od początku był projektowany jako slash, obudowa historyczna przyrosła po drodze i niejako przypadkiem. Tak więc, moi drodzy, w tym rozdziale stężenie slashu bardzo wysokie, historia nadłamana, działa licentia poetica (a Japonia nie śpi, oczywiście, w prawdziwym kimonie. Wykorzystałam fakt, że Lutz się nie zna i zrezygnowałam z szastania japońskimi terminami). Miłej lektury i do widzenia!

Wstyd jest jako blizna na drzewie - nie znika, lecz powiększa się z czasem.

Bushido

 

Niemcy oczywiście doskonale wie, że złoszczenie się na przedmioty martwe jest bezsensowne i bezproduktywne. W żaden sposób nie działa. Nawet nie przystoi rozsądnemu człowiekowi.  
Ale rozsądnym ludziom też zdarza się czasem odłożyć tę wiedzę na bok, zwłaszcza, gdy po krótkim okresie sukcesów znów zaczęli zbierać łomot i to tylko przez własne błędy. Albo gdy popełniają kabaretowe głupoty w stylu poślizgnięcia na mokrej trawie, a słynna japońska stal grzęźnie w słomie, za nic nie dając się wyciągnąć inaczej niż szarpnięciem, gdy nawet szarpnięcie nie wystarcza, cholera, na ludzkim ciele poszłoby łatwiej, i gdy do tego jeszcze ma się świadomość, że to do kurwy nędzy kolejny błąd…!  
\- NIEMCY! – Japonia podnosi głos tylko na sekundę niezbędną do przywołania porządku. – Niemcy-san, jestem zmuszony prosić, żebyś się uspokoił. Złamiesz katanę, jeśli będziesz tak szarpał.  
Szermierka to sama radość, tak. Ale o tym też można czasem zapomnieć.  
\- Przepraszam – odpowiada Ludwig. Odsuwa się, pozwalając, by Japonia sam uporał się z żelastwem. Zabawna rzecz, że broń tak ostrą, że można nią ciąć kość, da się jednocześnie złamać o garść mokrej słomy.  
\- Myślę, że możemy na dzisiaj skończyć. Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że tameshigiri to sztuka wymagająca spokoju i skoncentrowania.  
\- Hm, jak uważasz – Niemcy chrząka, nagle zakłopotany. Ale nie zamierza przepraszać drugi raz za to samo.  
Irytowanie się na przedmioty martwe, choć zazwyczaj bezsensowne, czasami jednak czemuś służy. Lepiej już wyładować złość na jakiejś rzeczy niż całkiem niepotrzebnie wyżywać się na sojuszniku.

Później Ludwig zadaje sobie pytanie, jak wygląda rozgniewany Japonia – całkiem mimowolnie, kiedy leży bezsennie na swoim futonie i dla zabicia czasu rozpamiętuje dzisiejszy trening. Pokoje w domu Kiku są małe jak trumny, ściany cienkie, tak, że Niemcy słyszy wyraźnie oddech, każdy szmer w sąsiedniej sypialni. Właściwie Japonia śpi na wyciągnięcie ręki. A pytanie, jak wyglądałby rozgniewany, to myśl dobra jak każda inna. Warto się nad nią zatrzymać. Lepiej się nad nią zatrzymać niż rozmyślać o… o czymkolwiek innym.  
A więc jest już ustalone, że na pęknięcie katany Japonia zareagowałby gniewem. Niewykluczone, że zdzieliłby krnąbrnego ucznia bokkenem przez plecy. Może podniósłby głos na dłużej niż sekundę, skrzywił usta we wściekłym grymasie, zaklął tak, że z samej intonacji można by się domyślić znaczenia rzuconego słowa. Jak wszyscy, każdy czasem daje się ponieść. Albo przeciwnie, zachowałby spokój i tę swoją obojętną minę samuraja, w końcu Kiku zwykł wszystko robić na odwrót – i tylko oczy miałby węższe niż zwykle. A może nawet tego byłoby za dużo, może tylko tętniąca szybciej krew zdradziłaby, co myśli naprawdę. Wystarczyłoby złapać go za przegub, tylko na chwilę niezbędną, by wyłapać nerwowe kołatanie pulsu; albo lepiej, szybciej przyłożyć dłoń do śladu po Hiroszimie, wyczuć serce i…  
I skończyć z głupim gdybaniem. Zasnąć wreszcie. A na przyszłość przyłożyć się do treningów tak, by nie dawać Japonii żadnych powodów do gniewu.

Rano Kiku wita go poważnym spojrzeniem znad gazety.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje, Niemcy-san? – pyta po prostu. Niemcy urywa w pół ziewnięcia i marszczy brwi, zaskoczony tą nagłą bezpośredniością.  
\- Co?  
\- Przepraszam za tę śmiałość. – Kiku swoim zwyczajem chyli głowę w nieznacznym ukłonie. – Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że bardzo… niespokojnie się ostatnio zachowujesz. Nie spałeś dobrze tej nocy, prawda?  
Fakt, dość długo przewracał się z boku na bok, starając się przy tym ubić futon tak, by nadawał się do wygodnego leżenia. I rzeczywiście budził się co jakiś czas, ale wtedy już należało leżeć spokojnie, Japonia mógł usłyszeć co najwyżej… no tak, oddech. Przeklęte papierowe ściany.  
\- Obudziłem cię? Wybacz.  
\- Jeśli to nie problem, chciałbym dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.  
\- Jestem przemęczony, to wszystko. Mówiłem ci, co się teraz dzieje w Europie.  
To szczera prawda. Mówił. Naprawdę jest zmęczony, a sytuacja zaczyna być na tyle niepokojąca, że nie zawsze udaje się zostawić w domu całe rozdrażnienie.  
Powszechnie wiadomo, że jeśli Anglii i Francji udaje się zrobić coś razem, w grę wchodzi skopanie kogoś trzeciego; wszyscy wiedzą też, jak wygląda bratnia pomoc Rosji, a Niemcy nie wierzy ani we wspólną gospodarkę, ani w sojusze zawierane na wszelki wypadek. Nie jest takim idiotą jak Polska, wie, czym kończy się trafienie między dwa bloki. Kiedy na zachodzie zawiązuje się nowy pakt, a z drugiej strony Rosja deklaruje kolejne przyjaźnie, Europa zaczyna przypominać potrzask, staje się nagle ciasna jak trumna.  
\- Związek Radziecki na dobre odłączył się od aliantów, prawda?  
\- Taa.  
\- Myślę, że to niepokojące.  
\- Też tak uważam. – Niemcy uśmiecha się, chociaż w ogóle nie jest mu do śmiechu. – Jestem pośrodku, myślisz, że będzie im się chciało puszczać czołgi naokoło? Jeśli do czegoś dojdzie, ja wyjdę na tym najgorzej – wzdycha. – A właśnie, jak wygląda sytuacja u was? Nasze gazety nie są na bieżąco z Azją.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że spokojnie – odpowiada powoli Japonia, w skupieniu mieszając herbatę. – Przykro mi, sam nie orientuję się najlepiej w sytuacji sąsiadów. Mam dużo własnych zmartwień.  
\- Przecież czytasz gazety.  
\- Tylko dla rubryki o froncie wiśni.  
\- Hm – odmrukuje Niemcy. Faktycznie, Kiku swego czasu pokazał mu specjalną rubryczkę na ostatniej stronie i nawet objaśnił znaki; Ludwig zdążył zapomnieć, jak je czytać. Zresztą już jakiś czas temu uznał, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tym temacie. Niemcy szanuje Japonię i nie zamierza wygłaszać żadnych komentarzy, ale nie sądzi też, by kiedykolwiek miał zrozumieć, dlaczego Kiku poświęca wiśniom tyle uwagi, skąd to czujne śledzenie kwitnienia drzew na kolejnych wyspach i jak powstała ta nazwa, „front wiśni”. Najwyraźniej to jedna z tych nieprzekraczalnych różnic kulturowych, rzecz nie do pojęcia dla cudzoziemca.  
Niemcy nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić. Ale czasem, kiedy Japonia przystaje pod wiśniami i przygląda się kwiatom, czasem przypomina sobie, że już kiedyś to widział. Kiku z podobnym skupieniem wpatrywał się w padający śnieg i Ludwig miewa czasem wrażenie, że jest o krok od zrozumienia, umyka mu tylko jeden element…  
Może chodzi o precyzję. Kwiaty wiśni i płatki śniegu są takie małe i dokładne w rysunku, całkiem jak japońskie mechanizmy.

Ludwig stoi w oknie, przyglądając się z dezaprobatą pożółkłym płatkom zalegającym parapet. Problem ze śniegiem i wiśniami polega na tym, uznaje, że całe ich precyzyjne piękno trwa tylko chwilę, do opadnięcia na ziemię - potem już zwyczajnie zaśmiecają krajobraz.  
\- Nie mogę przyjechać – mówi. – Tak, znowu wykryto niewypały. Do zobaczenia.  
Niemcy odkłada słuchawkę, po czym przenosi spojrzenie na te kilka ocalałych drzewek owocowych, moknących przed jego domem. Co za śmietnik. Ale nie czas na kwitnące drzewa, kiedy w mieście odgruzowano kolejne bomby. Trzeba iść, dopilnować, w miarę możliwości nie dopuścić Amerykanów. Trzeba brać się do roboty. Niemcy wciąga roboczą bluzę, zgarnia rękawice i wychodzi w mokre, kwietniowe popołudnie.

Dzień mija całkiem zwyczajnie, jak reszta roboczego tygodnia. Niewybuchów było kilka, gapiów zaledwie kilkunastu, bo akurat do bomb obywatele przyzwyczaili się już dawno. Amerykańscy żołnierze gapili mu się na ręce, ale to również norma. Niemcy dość łatwo poradził sobie z ochotą, by złapać któregoś za kark i pchnąć w krater z ładunkiem. Widywał już ludzi zaganianych na miny, to bardzo niechlujna egzekucja.  
Dzień mija zwyczajnie i kończy się niepostrzeżenie. Ludwig po prostu spostrzega w pewnym momencie, że deszczowe chmury ściemniały w pochmurny wieczór. No cóż, może i nie wyleciał do Tokio, ale przynajmniej może sobie uczciwie powiedzieć, że robił coś użytecznego. Bez wątpienia.  
A wieczorem jest wygłodzony jak zwykle po solidnej pracy. I zmęczony, oczywiście, dlatego trochę to irytujące, że po szybkiej kolacji nie może równie szybko zasnąć. Leży tylko w ciemnościach i stara się rozmyślać, tak dla zabicia czasu. O kobietach. O pełnej krwi Niemkach, wysportowanych blondynkach, którym niczego nie brakuje. O ich podskakujących piersiach, szerokich biodrach, o długich, daleko odsłoniętych nogach. O pośladkach, opiętych wąskimi spódnicami od munduru.  
Ludwig przypomina je sobie, te silne, doskonałe Niemki, ich przychylne spojrzenia. Mógł iść z którąś do łóżka, gdyby tylko miał wtedy czas i głowę do tego. Właściwie nadal może, dlaczego nie? Kiedyś. W wolnej chwili. Tymczasem, niestety, musi polegać na swojej pamięci. Niemcy oddycha głębiej, wyobrażając sobie taką wysportowaną, jasnowłosą panienkę, tu, obok. Ciężar jej szczupłego ciała, gdy siądzie na nim okrakiem. Zapach mydła. Małe, szorstkie ręce, wślizgujące się pod jego piżamę, i chłodną skórę pokrytą gęsią skórką. Bliznę, wyraźne zgrubienie na lewym biodrze, a dalej, już za krawędzią szerokich spodni, jeśli tylko zsunąć je i sięgnąć dalej…  
Niemcy zrywa się, siada w mokrej pościeli, zdyszany i śliski od potu. Opiera głowę na pięści.  
\- Cholera – powtarza, próbując wygnać obraz spod zaciśniętych powiek. – Cholera.  
Jednak dobrze się stało, że nie pojechał do tego Tokio.

To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy Niemcy został w Berlinie, tłumacząc się pracą przy niewypałach – ale czystym przypadkiem to pierwszy raz, kiedy ta wymówka była prawdziwa. A wszystko dlatego, że pewnej nocy, kilka tygodni temu, zerwał się tak jak teraz, zbudził w mokrej pościeli, zdyszany i podniecony, z chorym, nienormalnym obrazem tkwiącym w głowie jak żelazny odłamek. To chyba od tego czasu Niemcy zapamiętuje swoje sny, a śni wcale często; nie może też tknąć papierosów, bo palił wtedy długo, odpalał jednego papierosa od drugiego, a potem wymiotował jeszcze dłużej i przynajmniej wymęczył się na tyle, by nie mieć już sił na strach.  
Do Tokio nie poleciał, wymówił się niewypałami – i może byłoby to całkiem rozsądne wyjście, gdyby nie fakt, że Ludwig nie umie podawać tyłów, nigdy nie nauczył się, jak być tchórzem. W efekcie przez dwa dni kręcił się po mieście, wytrącony z równowagi zmianą planów, bezczynny i rozdrażniony, z nerwami napiętymi jak struny.  
A sny? Szybko odkrył, że można o nich zapomnieć, przepracować w ciągu tygodnia.

Przede wszystkim należy o tym nie myśleć, Ludwig zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Potrafi zdyscyplinować własny umysł. Grunt to zająć myśli czymkolwiek innym, planami na jutro, polityką, nawet pogodą, tym deszczem bębniącym o parapety, właśnie, zostawił przecież otwarte okno. Więc niech wstanie i je zamknie, do cholery.  
Nic się nie stało, uznał wtedy, patrząc, jak Kiku ubiera się po tamtych wygłupach z bliznami. Problem w tym, że najwyraźniej stało się więcej, niż przypuszczał i… Niemcy zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko i próbując zapomnieć, odgonić te wszystkie głupie myśli, które tylko w nocy wydają się sensowne. To idiotyczne, głupsze nawet od snów, rano sam się przekona, ale…  
Możesz się przyjrzeć, jeśli chcesz.  
Jeśli chwilę pomyśleć, to przecież był ostatni raz, kiedy widział Japonię półnagiego. Od tamtej pory Kiku wróciły dawne opory, znowu przebiera się i myje w innym pomieszczeniu, zrezygnował też ze wspólnych wyjść do łaźni. Nie sposób się nie zastanowić, o co chodzi. A jeśli się już zastanowić, to irytujące, nielogiczne, aż chciałoby się…  
No, co by się chciało? Niemcy prycha w ciemność, ubija pięścią poduszkę. Kazać Japonii się rozebrać? Zerwać z niego kimono? Japonii o nic nie chodzi, do cholery. Po prostu jest cieplej, więc nie musi zostawać w pokoju, w którym stoi kotatsu. Zresztą nie trzeba było się tak gapić na te oparzenia. Każdy poczułby się nieswojo na jego miejscu.  
Wybryki podświadomości nie mają tu nic do rzeczy, zresztą: jak? Kiku nie ma, nie może mieć o niczym pojęcia. I bardzo dobrze.

Gdyby sporządzić listę problemów z Europą, papieru starczyłoby na całe osiedle japońskich domków; gdyby te najbardziej palące zapisać kolorem, pewnie spora część osady miałaby barwne ściany. Brak towarzystwa znalazłby się na samym końcu, zwyczajnie nie ma na to czasu – i może właśnie dlatego, że jest zmartwieniem tak rzadkim, tak mocno rzuca się w oczy w wolne dni. Owszem, w Europie nowych sojuszów i przyjaźni jest ciasno jak w trumnie, niebezpiecznie i podejrzanie, a jednak nie da się nie zauważyć, że w tej samej trumiennej Europie właściwie nie ma z kim rozmawiać. Nie, inaczej: nikt nie chce rozmawiać z Niemcami. Właściwie nic w tym dziwnego. Ma za dużo swobody, by zostać kolejnym przyjacielem Rosji, a kto przy zdrowych zmysłach podpisałby sojusz militarno-gospodarczy ze zdemilitaryzowanym bankrutem, do tego wciąż pod nadzorem? Ludwig nie jest tym faktem szczególnie zasmucony, po prostu wie, że kontakty z nim nie opłacają się teraz nikomu, ani w Europie, ani nigdzie indziej na świecie. Nikomu. Japonii też nie, tak na dobrą sprawę, aż można się zastanowić…  
Na kontynencie panuje atmosfera rodem z domu wariatów. Nic dziwnego, że nachodzą go tam wariackie myśli.  
\- W Europie można teraz zdziczeć – opowiada później. Japonia milczy, tylko słucha, ale Niemcy widzi przez chwilę wyraz aprobaty, cień uśmiechu w kącikach jego ust – i sam uśmiecha się bezwiednie. Istnieją przecież sojusze naturalne, myśli. Nie do złamania.  
\- A jak się miewa Austria-san? Chyba nie jest bliski zdziczenia, prawda?  
\- Austria? – Niemcy parska lekceważąco. – Jemu nic nie zaszkodzi. Żyje w zupełnie innej epoce.  
\- Rzadko o nim wspominasz, Niemcy-san.  
\- Bo rzadko się odzywa. – Ludwig wzrusza ramionami. – Może wziął się wreszcie do roboty.  
To prawda, Austria również milknie powoli, całkiem jak Włochy, i Niemcy właściwie powinien przyjąć to z ulgą. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebuje, to kolejny nadzór. Szkoda tylko, że zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do telefonów z Wiednia, teraz czeka na nie odruchowo i odczuwa ich brak jako pewien nieporządek, dysonans w układzie tygodnia.

Jedną z rzeczy, które zawsze lubił w Japonii najbardziej, jest właśnie uporządkowanie, to, że wszystko, od pokojów w jego domu, aż po czas i ruch całego narodu da się podzielić na równe części. Kraj odbudowuje się systematycznie, papierowy dom na przedmieściach jest czysty i pozbawiony zbędnych sprzętów, dni płyną spokojnie, punktualnie i również bez zbędnych niespodzianek. Szermierka, tameshigiri, posiłki, odpoczynek i higiena, na wszystko jest idealnie odważony kawałek czasu, ład panuje taki, że nawet Prusy nie mógłby powiedzieć złego słowa.  
To oczywiste, że Japonia niczego nie robi niepotrzebnie i dlatego Niemcy szybko przestaje się dziwić, gdy Kiku proponuje urlop, chwilę wyłamania się z tego porządku.  
\- Wiśnie na Hokkaido kwitną jako ostatnie, mniej więcej o tej porze. Niemcy-san, jeśli to nie kłopot, czy uczyniłbyś mi ten honor i wybrał się tam ze mną? Mój ogród znajduje się na samym wybrzeżu, myślę, że przy dobrej pogodzie będzie można też popływać.  
Oglądać wiśnie. Trudno, Ludwig dobrze wie, że w tym kraju to wydarzenie towarzyskie. Nie ma żadnych powodów, żeby odmawiać.  
\- Woda będzie wściekle zimna – zauważa z powątpiewaniem. Japonia unosi na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się przelotnie.  
\- Właśnie tak – potwierdza. – Oczywiście doskonale wiesz, Niemcy-san, że nie tylko ogień nadaje się do hartowania.  
Czyli postanowione.

Jak na gust Niemiec, „ogród” to trochę za duże słowo na te kilka drzew i kilka wysepek zieleni pośród żwiru zagrabionego na kształt fal. Z drugiej strony trudno oczekiwać, by wokół letniego domu Japonii – właściwie nie domu, raczej chatki z dwoma niewielkimi pokojami – wyrosło coś więcej, tutaj, na skalistym, omiatanym wiatrem klifie. Zresztą może w tym rzecz. Na takim tle wiśnie z ich dużymi, biało-różowymi kwiatami wyglądają całkiem bogato, latem będą robiły wrażenie prawdziwego urodzaju. Pewnie dlatego ten widok sprawia Japonii przyjemność.  
Kiku nie uśmiecha się, kiedy tak siedzi na trawie i obserwuje opadanie płatków, ale jego twarz wygląda młodziej niż zwykle, wyraźnie łagodnieje - i Niemcy, obserwując go z boku, zastanawia się, czy może uznać to za rozmarzenie. Wciąż ma problemy z rozszyfrowaniem Japonii, pewnie nigdy nie nauczy się odczytywać go bezbłędnie, ale zawsze ciekawsze to niż oglądanie więdnących wiśni, powoli zaśmiecających całą przestrzeń. Dzień jest pogodny, ale wietrzny, kwiaty osypują się co chwilę. Japonia nie strząsa ich z siebie, biało-różowe płatki osiadają mu na włosach, jaskrawo odbijają od czerni. Właściwie wygląda z nimi dosyć głupio, aż ręce świerzbią, żeby sięgnąć i…  
Ludwig siedzi nieruchomo, przysypany tą japońską wiosną, zastanawiając się, czy otrzepanie się nie zostanie uznane za zgrzyt i poważny brak manier – i w tym momencie Kiku odwraca się ku niemu, przechwytuje jego spojrzenie, zanim Niemcy zdąży chrząknąć i zająć się podziwianiem czegokolwiek.  
A potem oszczędnym ruchem strzepuje mu z ramienia opadłe kwiaty.

Ścieżka opadająca z klifu na plażę jest dosyć stroma, łatwiej po niej zbiec niż zejść. To dobrze, to daje rozpęd, przepisowa rozgrzewka przed kąpielą zaczyna się jeszcze zanim obaj zapadają po kostki w piasek. Kiedy zrzucić ubranie, w pierwszej chwili uderzenie wiatru na spoconej skórze prawie zastępuje zimną kąpiel.  
Niemcy zanurza się systematycznie, ale bez pośpiechu; zimowe treningi może i go zahartowały, ale wcale nie wyleczyły z niechęci do chłodu. Bryzg fali na brzuchu odzywa się drżeniem aż w zębach, a gdy woda sięga szyi, zimno na moment zapiera dech. Nieważne. Bałtyk wcale nie jest cieplejszy. Trzeba pamiętać o ruchu. Japonii idzie całkiem sprawnie, głupio zostać w tyle.  
Po jeszcze kilku zanurzeniach i dłuższej chwili energicznego kraula wrażenie zimna ustępuje, kąpiel staje się po prostu orzeźwiająca, całkiem jak bieg w mroźny poranek. A kiedy położyć się plecami na wodzie, tak jak Kiku, tuż koło niego, wtedy niebo okazuje się podobne do wody, równie świeże, czyste i chłodne, przez chwilę cały świat to sama świeżość i oczyszczający chłód. Kiku uśmiecha się całkiem wyraźnie, przez cały czas, i to tylko te skośne oczy, nic więcej, to przez nie twarz Japonii jest teraz twarzą złośliwego wodnika. Niemcy wie, że to zupełnie nieważne.  
Ważne jest teraz wyjście na brzeg, szorstki piasek pod nogami i szorstki ręcznik. Bieg pod górę stromą ścieżką, uczucie ciepła tuż pod zmarzniętą skórą. Herbata i ryba pieczona nad paleniskiem, ściany chroniące przed wiatrem i pokój tak mały, że trzeba siedzieć blisko siebie, zresztą to dobrze, tak jest cieplej. Trzeba pamiętać o rozgrzaniu się, to ważne. Prawie tak, jak świadomość, że to wszystko – woda, bieg i pieczona ryba – daje razem całkiem dużo radości.

Japonia twierdzi, że wiśnie przepięknie wyglądają przy świetle księżyca. Trzeba uwierzyć mu na słowo; wieczorem pogoda psuje się gwałtownie, aż nie sposób odróżnić huku morza od hałasu deszczu, siekącego ukośnie ściany domu. Woda daje taki koncert, że Niemcy szczerze wątpi w to, by tej nocy udało mu się zdrzemnąć choćby na kilka minut.  
Zresztą hałas to nie jedyny problem. Domek na Hokkaido został ewidentnie zbudowany z myślą o jednej osobie, do spania nadaje się tylko jeden pokój, ten, który nie jest do połowy zajęty przez stolik kotatsu.  
Ludwig leży na boku, dotykając plecami ściany. Stanowczo nie może sobie dzisiaj pozwolić na głupie sny. Co z tego, że nauczył się je do pewnego stopnia kontrolować? Na zrywanie się co godzinę też nie powinien sobie teraz pozwalać, nie może szarpać się tak jak w Tokio, kiedy gospodarz rzeczywiście śpi na wyciągnięcie ręki. Niech śpi. Będzie miał pełne prawo zrzucić gościa z klifu, jeśli ten załatwi mu nieprzespaną noc. Trzeba po prostu leżeć spokojnie.  
Dwie osoby to stanowczo za dużo na taki pokoik, cholernie tu duszno.  
Niemcy leży nieruchomo, wpatrując się w półmrok przed sobą. Nie ma tu zbyt wiele do podziwiania, właściwie bardziej domyśla się, niż faktycznie widzi zarys pleców naprzeciwko, niewyraźną plamę karku i odsłoniętej szyi. Oddechu oczywiście nie słychać, nie w tym szumie naokoło, ale to przecież oczywiste, że Kiku śpi, co normalny człowiek miałby teraz robić? Z sąsiedniego futonu dolatuje nikły zapach rozgrzanej skóry i czegoś jeszcze, jakby morskiej wody. Japonia leży naprawdę blisko. Wystarczy tylko nieco wyciągnąć rękę, by go dotknąć, wsunąć dłoń we włosy albo niżej, za kołnierz kimona i…  
I dostać od Kiku w pysk. Wystarczy tego, do cholery. Zamknąć oczy. Spać.  
Kiedy Ludwiga wreszcie zaczyna ogarniać senność, ulewa już się kończy. Niemcy słyszy w półśnie odległy huk fal i głęboki, senny oddech całkiem blisko, tuż obok, owiewający policzek, potem usta. I nie, wcale nie jest głęboki, tylko prędki, gorący, całkiem jak palce sięgające pod piżamę, coraz niżej, aż…  
\- Co ty…?! – Niemcy siada w ciemności, wyprostowany jak struna, gwałtownie sięga w ciemność obok siebie. Kawałek dalej, pod przeciwległą ścianą, Japonia wzdycha, przewraca się na drugi bok. Śpi, spał przez cały czas. Przez cały…?  
Niemcy przełyka ślinę. Siedzi przez chwilę nieruchomo, próbując uspokoić oddech, nie czuć już tego ucisku w spodniach. To sen, chory sen. Japonia jest całkiem normalny, śpi przecież, nie zdążyłby tak szybko się cofnąć. Śpi, cały czas tam leżał, tak jak teraz, zgrzany od snu, zwrócony do niego plecami, z nagim karkiem lekko wilgotnym od potu… Nie. Do cholery, musi na chwilę stąd wyjść. W tym zaduchu nie da się myśleć normalnie.  
Ludwig rozsuwa po cichu drzwi. Na zewnątrz jest zimno i jasno, wypogodziło się już dawno, wiatr ucichł. Mokre wiśnie straszą w świetle księżyca, gdzie nie spojrzeć, wszędzie ta biel – i Niemcy wpatruje się w nie uporczywie, chce, żeby biel wdarła mu się pod powieki jak zimne powietrze w płuca. Drży cały, z zimna, coraz bardziej z zimna. A ten szum w uszach to oczywiście morze, to tylko…  
\- Niemcy-san?  
To właśnie przez ten szum nie usłyszał, jak Kiku wstaje i wychodzi za nim; zdążył podejść całkiem blisko, stoi tuż obok, czarno-biały w świetle księżyca. To niemożliwe, przemyka Ludwigowi przez myśl, to nienaturalne poruszać się tak cicho.  
\- Śpij, ja tylko…  
Zresztą wiele rzeczy jest teraz nienaturalnych. W tym świetle nie powinien tak wyraźnie widzieć twarzy Japonii, spokojnej twarzy samuraja. Nie powinien tak mocno czuć jego zapachu ani ciepła, nie z tej odległości. A już zwłaszcza nie powinien stać jak słup, gdy Kiku przybliża… się… jeszcze…  
Wcale nie jest zgrzany od snu, ręce ma chłodne i suche, kiedy kładzie je Niemcom na ramionach. A to wszystko jest niemożliwe, bo ludzie bywają słonawi, prawda, jak pot albo łzy, a pocałunek Japonii ma posmak morskiej soli. Kiku wyślizguje się z zasięgu rąk, cofa z powrotem do domu, pociągając Ludwiga za sobą, i Niemcy sam nie rozumie, jakim cudem na to pozwala, dlaczego daje wciągnąć się w ciemność jak w wodę, dlaczego nie może wykrztusić słowa, skąd…  
Czarne kimono rozlewa się na podłodze jak kałuża, a potem jest smak morskiej wody i bezwolniejące ciało, śliska, chłodna skóra topielca i kryształki soli na niej, zamierający oddech i falowanie wodorostów naokoło, i to się nie dzieje, nie może dziać się naprawdę.

To się wydarzyło.  
Niemcy leży wyciągnięty na wznak na tatami, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciemność i… Nie, tu nie ma niczego do uwierzenia. Są tylko fakty. Jest posmak krwi – czyjej? – w ustach, są mokre słomiane maty pod nim. Jest lepkość na udach i rękach, jest ten smród. Niemcy czuje, jak ten zaduch osiada mu na skórze, wdziera się w gardło z każdym oddechem; wie, że śmierdzi, czuje własny brud, i ta świadomość skręca żołądek tak mocno, że…  
Ludwig unosi się na łokciu, by spojrzeć na Japonię. Zapomnieli zasunąć drzwi, pasmo księżycowego światła wślizgnęło się do domu, cienie gałęzi falują wściekle na podłodze; Niemcy widzi tylko podłożone pod głowę ręce i sino podświetlone włosy Kiku, twarz ginie w cieniu, nie sposób odgadnąć, co myśli. Czy…  
\- Japonia… - mówi chrapliwie, głosem stłumionym od powstrzymywanych mdłości. – Kiku… Dlaczego ty…  
\- Nie złamałem żadnej ze swoich zasad – odpowiada spokojnie Japonia. Czyli jednak nie rozumie, co zrobili. Pierdolony żółty… Nie. Spokojnie. Opanuj się, do kurwy nędzy!  
Niemcy waha się przez chwilę, wreszcie wciąga z powrotem spodnie. Tak, śmierdzi, tak, jest śliski i lepki jednocześnie, ale nie wytrzyma teraz siedzenia nago.  
\- Powiedz mi – odzywa się głucho – co się u was robi, kiedy ktoś złamie podstawowe zasady? Kiedy zrobi coś, o czym normalni ludzie nawet nie myślą?  
\- To wykluczone.  
\- A jeśli?  
\- Mówimy o żołnierzu? O człowieku honorowym, czy tak?  
\- Do rzeczy!  
\- No cóż… - Japonia bardzo starannie wymawia każde słowo. – Człowiek honoru popełniłby samobójstwo.  
A potem milknie i chociaż za jego milczeniem kryje się tylko jeszcze więcej milczenia, Niemcy nagle… nagle wszystko sobie przypomina, tamto japońskie określenie na cudzoziemców. Jesteś aryjski, powiedział kiedyś, a Japonia spojrzał na niego i Ludwig nareszcie rozumie, co oznaczało tamto spojrzenie. Jak śmiesz.  
Jak śmiesz mnie ze sobą zrównywać, gaijinie!?

Kiedy przymierzał się do podpisania paktu, Austria potwornie zrzędził, strofował go co chwilę.  
\- Uważaj na to, co mówisz – powtarzał. – To może być kruchy sojusz, Japonia jest mocno przeczulony na punkcie swojego honoru.  
A Rosja nieoczekiwanie wziął jego stronę.  
\- Prawda – powiedział, ale przecież nikt nie brał kacapa poważniej niż tamtego układu z sierpnia. – Ma zwyczaj pamiętać zniewagi do grobowej deski.

Zrozumienie spływa na Ludwiga jak lodowata woda, wypłukuje wszystkie inne myśli, zostawiając tylko uczucie zimnej pustki za oczami. Niemcy nie jest przerażony ani upokorzony, nie jest nawet wściekły. Nie czuje nic poza tą pustką, kiedy zamyka ręce na szyi Japonii.  
Japonia milczy. Oczywiście chwyta go za przeguby, szarpie się, próbuje wyrwać – ale nie próbuje krzyczeć. Żadnych zdławionych, bezsensownych pytań, żadnej próby przeprosin, wszystko, co Niemcy teraz słyszy, to ten charkot, rozpaczliwa próba złapania oddechu. To nie powinno być takie ciche, przemyka mu przez głowę. Ale Japonia nigdy nie robił niczego jak inni ludzie.  
To nie jest nawet trudne, tak drobnego przeciwnika wystarczy tylko przydusić kolanami.  
Niemcy czuje pod palcami jego grdykę; dobrze wie, jak uderzyć, żeby natychmiast zmiażdżyć. Ale nie chce, bo w tej szarpaninie przypadkiem wpadli w pasmo światła i widzi teraz twarz Kiku, jego nienaturalne, bezsensownie nieprzeniknione oczy – i tylko tętno gasnące pod dłońmi zdradza cokolwiek, pozwala przekonać się, że Japonia wie.

\- Czy któryś z nich zgłosił się dobrowolnie? – zapytał go kiedyś, patrząc na tamtych lotników, odmaszerowujących prosto na śmierć za cesarstwo, a Japonia odpowiedział, że owszem, wszyscy.  
\- I wiedzą od początku, że posyłasz ich na śmierć?  
\- Ten, kto jest samurajem, musi przede wszystkim pamiętać o tym, że umrze. To jest najważniejsze – wyrecytował spokojnie Kiku, a Ludwig nie miał już tego dnia żadnych pytań, wiedział, co zacytował jego sojusznik. Bushido.

To nie było trudne ani głośne, a jednak Niemcy ma wrażenie, że minęły całe godziny, nim ręce Japonii wreszcie opadły, uderzyły o podłogę jak martwe ptaki. Można już go puścić.  
Pasmo światła przesunęło się nieco, tak, że Ludwig widzi teraz wyraźnie jego twarz – i przez chwilę ma dziwaczne wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Kiku ma otwarte oczy, nieprzeniknione jak zawsze. Może odrobinę zaskoczone, zresztą Niemcy nie wie, nigdy nie nauczył się czytać go poprawnie. A teraz…  
Ludwig czuje ciszę, znieruchomiałą krew pod palcami i wie tylko, że teraz za milczeniem Japonii nie kryje się już nic.


End file.
